Unhealthy
by Om0cha
Summary: It was a house of cards, one that most would have tried to get out of before they collapsed with it. Sasuke wants out but Naruto offers a different wager. Too bad Sasuke's straight and has absolutely no interest in what he's got. SasuNaru
1. Part 1

_**Summary: **It was a house of cards, one that most would have tried to get out of before they collapsed with it. Sasuke wants out but Naruto offers a different wager. Too bad Sasuke's straight and has absolutely no interest in what he's got to give._

_____Part 1 of 4, done for category 2 of sasunaruawards writing challenge. The compulsory items were angst and sex addicts._

**_Disclaimer:_** _I am a yaoi fangirl. Kishimoto Masashi is a yaoi fanboy. Therefore, I don't own Naruto. QED._

_**Warnings: **This is SasuNaru, but there are other pairings involved with them along the way. Originally I didn't want to post this warning because it gives away plot, but it seems people were starting to gauge their own eyes out at the non-sasunaru X.X _

* * *

_**Unhealthy...Part 1**_

___By Om0cha_

:::::::

As resident dictator of administration, Iruka could easily prevent two sex obsessed boys from rooming together. Then again as their instructor, Kakashi had every right to hold sessions how he chose, and chose he did after Naruto was unenthusiastically removed from Sasuke's dorm under the careful eye of Iruka. Quite happy to have his room to himself, Sasuke had seen the blonde off with a goading smirk while Naruto pouted over his shoulder without being able to do anything, his shoulder firmly held under a guiding grip that led him towards the other end of the fifth floor.

As such, Kakashi informed Naruto that because Sasuke had undergone similar problems to himself they would share some sessions together, while other times would be one-on-one meetings with just him. It was a pity they weren't allowed to spend more bonding time together, but alas, rules were rules and Iruka was dreadfully scary. Mid-afternoon found the three of them sitting in a cosy, windowless room with barely any furniture, only closely placed chairs in a circle that eliminated pretty much any personal space between them.

"I would like the two of you to give self-introductions," Kakashi said expectantly to his two charges. "Your name, your likes, your dislikes, you dreams, etc." He paused before adding, "No sex." Naruto's grin split his face and maybe noticing it, Kakashi warily asked Sasuke to start.

Sasuke's answer was one stretched out drone that attempted to tune out any interest. Naruto was actually eager to find out more about the bastard but the reply left him sadly disappointed, giving him only a name to roll on his tongue as he surveyed the other's alabaster-like features with appreciation.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like reading, I dislike idiots and my dream is getting out of here." Short and succinct with a pointed reference at Naruto when he said 'idiot', giving the minimum and with no answer that wasn't necessary. Naruto narrowed his eyes while Kakashi seemed quite happy.

"Great, your turn," he said to Naruto, closing the folder in his lap and placing it on the floor to pick up the next one. What, Sasuke got off like _that_?

"Riiiight," Naruto said with a deep breath. He paused for dramatic effect and Sasuke rolled his eyes, unable to help it. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like guys, I dislike foreplay and my wet dream at the moment is _that_." He jerked his thumb at Sasuke, eyes sparkling merrily. The room went awkwardly quiet for a moment and then Kakashi scribbled on his paper in what were obvious crossing motions.

"Hey," Naruto objected, "you said no sex! I didn't even _mention _sex! Foreplay and wet dreams aren't –"

"Patient's level of addiction," Kakashi read out as he wrote one last word. "Serious."

Naruto gaped and glowered. "Fuck you! I did what you told me to do!"

Kakashi wrote again and uttered slowly, "Is. Constantly. Thinking. Of. Sex." Slight pause before continuing. "Wants. To. 'Fuck'. Instructor." Sasuke chuckled almost inaudibly from the sidelines, already overly aware of how dramatically irritating Kakashi could become.

"Are you even allowed to swear?" Naruto demanded, ignoring his co-patient's voice.

Kakashi merely did his weird, smiling eye thing again before rolling on. "_Now_ we can talk about the sex," he said, and the other two noted with some caution that he was suspiciously more excited than before. "Naruto. You _did_ listen to me I suppose, which is obedient but on the other hand you are obnoxious and overbearing, which comes off as quite dominating." He scratched his chin before clicking his fingers at Sasuke, who looked scathingly back. "Straight boy, what do you think of his looks?" Naruto blanched as Kakashi practically handed over permission for Sasuke to stomp his pride into the dirt.

"Average height and build for a guy," Sasuke said boredly without actually studying Naruto. "His hair is everywhere so he's lazy or else just normally tacky. Judging from the bag he was carrying when he got here, probably both. His face shape is like a cat that's run into a wall. His eyes are… nice." Naruto almost dared Sasuke to take a look 'down there' before calling him average but the eyes comment threw him off and into silence.

Kakashi continued stroking his chin, or the mask which covered it at least. "Since a cat that's run into a wall is no different from a cat," he surmised, "I do think you gave him more compliments than insults. Well done Sasuke, you're becoming more conversational."

"What is the point of this?" Naruto asked suspiciously, not bothering to figure out _how_ Kakashi theorised being called a cat was complimentary. This whole rehab thing was a joke, it had to be. Kakashi clapped his hands together and pointed once more at Sasuke, who looked ready to break his fingers if he continued waving them around.

"Sasuke went through almost the exact same thing you did," Kakashi told him offhandedly. "Except that because he is a ladies man, we didn't need to figure out all the intricacies of where he was standing in his sexual encounters."

"How do you know he wasn't into BDSM and was the one bottoming?" Naruto suggested innocently. "He looks girly enough." Sasuke leered menacingly at him, the very evil glint in his eyes telling Naruto he was far from docile.

Kakashi strayed a bit further and actually patted Sasuke on the shoulder this time, evidently in what he believed to be a fatherly fashion. "Take a look at this glare and attitude" –was that _pride_ in his voice?—"It may be for the defence of his poor fragile psyche, but any girl who gets sucked in by it is looking to be the one pounded." Naruto's mouth gaped. And here he thought that _he_ had a runaway mouth.

"Get serious," Sasuke commanded Kakashi, but his smirk showed his satisfaction. "You're scaring the idiot."

"Sasuke, that is a seme trait you just portrayed. Standing up for a defenceless – mercy!" Sasuke let go of the fingers he'd grabbed and started to twist, and Kakashi nursed them with mutters and a few gentle rubs before dropping them into his lap.

Naruto's eyes widened as Kakashi adopted a semi-formal analysis of his sex life.

"You said you don't like foreplay," Kakashi recalled thoughtfully. "Quite understandable, since an addict often doesn't care for love or such trivial feelings with their fancies. The main event is more important. You crave the _attention _and _control_, the pleasure it gives and what it makes you forget. Or maybe you're sadistic and don't like preparing your lovers, something to be expected from disturbed dominants." Here Kakashi jerked his head at Sasuke. "He falls…well, fell into the sadistic category perfectly but luckily for women, penetration isn't as fiddly."

Sadistic huh, Naruto thought. Wasn't too hard to gather that impression about the raven, who was currently sporting an extremely murderous aura that permeated the entire room and threatened to throw Kakashi and perhaps Naruto from it. Blissfully unaware or else playing ignorant, Kakashi ploughed on.

"If you're not dominant then I daresay you're a tad masochistic," he considered. "Your appearance _is_ more of the type that would be submissive, purely because I don't think you have the physical strength to domineer. At least, not for significant lengths of time." When comments didn't come he continued.

"Further yet, your addiction might have come about because of certain influences by your childhood or family. It seems they are quite homophobic. Many children will consciously or unconsciously pick up traits which go against what they've been taught if they feel too restricted. So my conclusion is this – you are submissive in most sexual relationships, but still have the occasional time in charge." Kakashi nodded happily.

"You know," Naruto said after a moment's thought. "That's _very _impressive and all, but you could have just asked me. And I don't recall giving you permission to tell the bastard about my family life," he added with a scowl. "That's hardly fair, all I know about princess is he's a bookworm with no sense of humour." And godly hot, he thought sulkily with a touch of greenery. There was no point fighting that fact of life, it was sitting mockingly in front of him so close that he could reach out a hand and stroke it. He expected a much more violent stroke in return if he did carry out that particular whimsical desire.

"This will all stay in this room," Kakashi said with a look at Sasuke. "To help you, we both need to know about your scenario. Sasuke is already nearing his final session so telling you about him isn't really necessary for his or your rehab. If he chooses to then he can talk to you about it but otherwise, we will concentrate on you."

"You just wanted to torture me," Sasuke said shortly and Kakashi laughed merrily.

"Sasuke is sulking because I didn't let _him_ say all that. He's quite a prodigy," he said to Naruto. "Pity he has to be stuck here, don't you think?" Naruto's eyes narrowed and he muttered something under his breath.

"What was that, didn't catch you?" Kakashi said and Naruto eyed him, a smile splitting his lips as he held his hands up in a shrug.

"You're wrong unfortunately," he said pertly with a raised nose and grin. "I rarely bottom." His eyes flickered to Sasuke playfully. "It's not just all about looks. I bet I'm stronger than pretty boy over there. If he looked any girlier then even I wouldn't tap that."

Something sparked profoundly in Sasuke's eyes, possibly the streak of sadism Kakashi had mentioned. Naruto noticed it easily and took up the challenge, unfolding his arms in preparation. As for Sasuke...Sasuke had a point to make.

"Are you going to take that back, _dobe?"_

"Nope!"

Half a second later two chairs skittered to the floor and a mess of limbs fought right in front of Kakashi's face. Quickly, he moved it back from harms way and before it could arise to him that he should _really_ be stopping them, he took note with some esteem that the two were quite refined in their fight. Sasuke had fought with other patients in the time he was here and every time Kakashi had ended up with a stack of paperwork to fill out. His own charge never showed up injured to a session but from the papers Kakashi knew it wasn't the same story with his opponents.

As Naruto punched Sasuke across the face gleefully before being kicked across the carpet with a yelp, Kakashi thought with a hasty sidestep that he may finally have found a way to make Sasuke clear off all that pent up anger. Hmm…on the other hand, Naruto might just push more buttons and create a few more mental problems for him to pick up after. Oh well, life was one big gamble and it was one Kakashi was very willing to make for the two boys, all in their best interests of course.

Well…except for what he was about to do next. With authority and a finger pointing at the door, he had the two march from his room and down to Iruka's office, the torture chamber which always made kids promise everything from eating their greens to wishing they'd never even discovered what a cuss was.

* * *

"We will talk about the cause of your addiction now," Kakashi informed him. "Without Sasuke here maybe you'll be a bit more willing to talk, and in return I will be more serious." His shiny pen spun between his fingers and Naruto's eyes were on it rather than the psychiatrist, so he put it down and interlinked his fingers instead. Naruto's gaze shifted up to his and Kakashi saw that all the bruises on his face had already faded in a matter of days.

"Don't you already know everything?" the blonde asked. "All my documents were given to you when I got here. What else is there to talk about?" The 'documents' had been more of a tote tray filled with unordered stacks of coloured paper that Kakashi had been sceptical to touch, especially after a small cockroach crawled sluggishly out one corner. Where there are small cockroaches there are always bigger ones.

"If they were correct then you wouldn't have been sent here," Kakashi said. "None of the private practitioners you went to could solve the puzzle and that is why…you're here." Kakashi leaned back into his armchair and spun it to face the wall, where at least a dozen framed certificates hung. "This is the last stop," he said, each word slow and warning. "The next train is a one way ticket to the mental institution."

"You're kidding," Naruto said in disbelief. "I'm no psycho murderer, I'm not even insane!"

Kakashi's answer was to wordlessly turn a piece of paper on his desk and slide it towards Naruto side. Already knowing what it said he gritted his teeth, swiping it from the table and to the floor. "They don't know _anything_," he hissed. "My parents saw everything worse than what it was and they overreacted."

"Not many people have uncontrolled sex to the point they're bleeding heavily," Kakashi said and Naruto fell quiet, flushing with anger and embarassment. "Not many _patients_ could say they've come onto every boy in a class. And an even smaller portion could say they've slept with their own cousin."

"He started it! The jerk seduced me!" Naruto shouted, jumping to his feet with fists clenched and trembling. Kakashi held a hand up, the sign for him to calm himself or else risk having his security increased and he fell back down.

"Your parents walked into your bedroom to find you 'riding' your cousin," Kakashi recalled from one of the papers he did happen to look at. "You were 'moaning in pleasure' and didn't even notice when the door opened. Your cousin did however and he pushed you off him, whence upon you proceeded to try and climb back on him despite your audience. Both of you were covered in blood from bites, cuts and penetration. Anything else you'd like to add?"

"How come _he _isn't being treated like a loony," Naruto muttered darkly.

"He was guilty about what he'd participated in for one thing," Kakashi said pertinently, "and your parents were aware of your habits for a lot longer than you give them credit for. It makes sense that _you_ were the one that seduced _him_. You're a lot more experienced; you were riding him, the position that gives you the most control even as submissive. While he just lay there, like your toy."

"Fuck this, you've made your point! You've made it clear that you'll blow out any lies I tell so lets just get on with it!" Naruto snarled. He twisted in the large armchair and crossed his arms childishly, showing his discomfort by the very way he tried to hide himself away.

"How long have you been involved in sexual relations?" Kakashi asked. "I will be compiling notes on you from scratch," he flipped open a binder and picked his pen up again, "so please, if you'd like to make any alterations to what everyone else has said about you, start talking."

"I'm a virgin who believes in God and abstinence," Naruto said sarcastically.

"This is all to help you," Kakashi said as he lowered the nib with a sigh, "but the only way we can help you is if you let us."

Naruto was disagreeably quiet for awhile and looked down at the carpet, eyelashes fluttering as he mused and let out a loud, unhappy breath.

"I…"

He closed his eyes.

"You'll think badly of me," he said, shaking his head from side to side. "They always do. It's too late to help someone like me."

"So, a long time," Kakashi inferred.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and Kakashi saw how troubled they were. Sasuke was right when he had said they were nice but he hadn't done them justice. Blue was just a colour. Naruto's large eyes sparkled many shades of sea and sky but it was more enthralling how easily they expressed what he was feeling, truly like a window, like a mirror.

_A shattered mirror, that he'd have to piece back together._

"Almost ten years," Naruto said finally. Kakashi's eyebrows shot up, the answer neither the one on past documents or even one he'd began to suspect. Across from him Naruto winced inconspicuously as he saw this and Kakashi quickly smoothed his expression back out, inwardly cursing himself for letting his shock show. But…

"Since you were _seven_?" he forced out, nauseous. "All the way?"

"Not at first. By the time I was around eight, yeah."

It had to be forced. "Who?"

"Some seniors taught me hand and blow jobs," Naruto said. "But they graduated the same year so I had no one after that."

"Did everyone know you were gay? Is that why they …?"

"No!" Naruto answered fiercely at Kakashi's unvoiced suggestion. "Why does everyone think that just cause I'm a kid I don't know what I'm doing! I _wanted_ it! A guy asked me to meet him after school and I did. I knew what he wanted and I wanted it too, so I went, and I _loved _it."

"_Love_ isn't a word to be used with physical pleasures," Kakashi said gently. Now that he knew the damage had been done as a child, he unconsciously adopted measures more befitting to an emotionally immature teenager. "Those seniors confused you, Naruto. Your parents didn't give you physical affection so when they came along, it was like a discovery for you."

"It wasn't. I never cared what my parents did or thought, I didn't even know they were homophobic until much later."

Naruto was being stubborn, so Kakashi made a note on his paper and changed tact. "Why did you continue having these relations?" he asked and watched as Naruto smiled bitterly.

"I didn't," he denied. "Not with the same person at least. No one ever stayed with me more than once and for a few years in middle school I didn't get involved with anyone at all."

"So sex was mostly initiated by your partner, and you would just go along with it?"

"I'm not a girl, you know," Naruto mumbled grumpily. "Sometimes I did seduce a guy if he attracted me and if he was shy, then I'd teach him." He gave a little sheepish laugh. "Come to think of it, I did corrupt a lot of people."

Kakashi nodded understandingly and made one more note before closing the folder, deeming enough learnt for one sitting. He didn't want to stress Naruto and the blonde visibly relaxed as he took in the sign that this session was over.

"You're doing well," Kakashi said with assurance. "We'll get there."

"You don't think I'm disgusting? I got others involved and even my own family can't stand me."

"What I see before me," Kakashi interjected, "is a boy with guilt. If you want to become normal again then I will not judge you. I will help you."

Naruto nodded and after a couple of moments seeming to struggle with himself, he mumbled "thank you."

He excused himself and quickly exited.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he ran into Sasuke, who was standing right outside the doorway with his back against the wall. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the fact it was the wall shared with Kakashi's office.

"You couldn't lean somewhere else?" he bit out. "Or preferably, fall dead somewhere else?" With some satisfaction he saw that while his own bruises were gone, Sasuke's were still dark against his pale skin. Damn…that perfect, pale skin.

"I have no interest in whatever crap you were talking to Kakashi about," Sasuke said coolly as he got off the wall. "I have my meeting with Kakashi right after. The world doesn't revolve around you, dobe."

"Oooh, I guess I should apologize then," Naruto exclaimed contemptuously, before grinning widely and pushing Sasuke backwards.

Sasuke's back met the opposite wall –wouldn't want Kakashi to hear – and Naruto rested the palm of his hands against a broad chest. As his fingers ran through soft, white cotton Naruto placed his lips near Sasuke's collarbone, discovering a unique, fresh scent and faint cologne. He nudged one leg between Sasuke's and pushing his body closer all the time, Naruto murmured, "how would you like me to apologize? I'll let you do me however you want."

Sasuke's hands grabbed his shoulders harshly and shoved him so hard he tripped over his own feet and onto the ground. Well, that was certainly a provocative position, with his face planted in the floor and butt hanging in the air.

Sarcasm, my dears. Sasuke was currently staring in exasperation and quite unable to believe anyone could equally juggle anger, seduction and complete discomposure in the span of a minute. It was bipolar on a whole new level as Naruto flipped himself over while holding his nose.

"What. The. HELL!" he exclaimed thickly through his hands. He took them away so he could push himself back up and he sniffed experimentally before grabbing the bastard's collar. "Everyone wants me!" he said in outrage. And yet _this_ prick almost just defaced him!

"_I _don't want you."

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto didn't think so. He was pretty sure Sasuke gave him funny looks sometimes…kind of just like he was doing now. It wasn't pity because Kakashi had done a thorough demonstration of that.

"Listen, dobe…" Naruto sidled closer because Sasuke's voice had quietened by several notches. He felt the warmth of Sasuke's words on his ears and his own breath caught slightly as Sasuke spoke."…If you don't stop harassing me, then I'll shove something in you alright. That'll be your shoe."

Naruto blinked a few times. Then he pulled back and grinned at him.

"Kinky."

With a whistle at the taken aback expression he'd induced on Sasuke's face he span around and flicked a hand to the side of his head. "I feel sorry for your girls," he said. "They must have had it rough."

Sasuke snorted. "If only they felt the same. Maybe they would have started staying away from me."

"Too many to keep up with?" Naruto teased. "A line of girls from here to France?"

"You have no idea," Sasuke uttered. Naruto shrugged and turned around, muttering about show-off teachers and bastards.

"Well, what about you…" came Sasuke's voice from behind, "how many boys are in a class, _Naruto_? In, say, design."

Naruto froze mid-step.

"_Eight encounters_ isn't really that impressive either," Sasuke droned on, and his dark eyes raked Naruto's body for the tensing and twitches he knew would come. "You were on eight when you had your first, right?"

Naruto's bottom lip wavered for a moment before he pursed them together and smiled sardonically. He swivelled on his feet and turned around.

"Well done, Uchiha," he said softly, his stretching lips and whiskers every bit resembling a fox. "I now owe you an apology _and_ a prize."

"I don't want either."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to get out of here," Sasuke retorted, "and the only thing I will take from you is a favour – stay away from me." He pushed past Naruto and into Kakashi's office.

"Ouch," Naruto murmured as the door swung shut before he smirked. "Unfortunately, you don't get to pick your prizes."

How interesting... so that look Sasuke gave was actually a self-impetuous, all knowing look. Naruto didn't know whether to be ecstatic or terrified, so he headed of to maths. Nothing like a good, ear-splitting headache to take his mind off things.

* * *

Kakashi had spent a good couple of private sessions talking about Naruto's future. It was quite a pointless topic in Naruto's opinion, because what use was there talking about it when you could be taking action to _create_ it?

Sure, he told Kakashi he'd like to own a mint and holiday in the Japanese Winter scene every year, but he had absolutely no idea how to start that course of action. Kakashi, being the smart aleck, told him to start by getting out of the centre, which meant fixing his problem.

No duh.

Naruto pouted up at the sky as he lay on the green lawn. Well…at least the sky here was the same as the sky in Japan. Same blue, same all, and he smiled as he clutched the blue stone of his necklace, his own little piece of sky to take everywhere. When Kakashi had told him everything you got in life came from your own efforts, the first thing Naruto had been reminded of was that stone.

The one thing he'd earned all by himself.

A particularly fat, dark cloud floated over the sun and Naruto pulled himself up off his back, worried that rain might be coming. He placed his hand on the ground next to him to push himself up but it met with something mushy instead, and he pulled it back with a shriek.

"Ouch," was the annoyed grumble from the grass-turned human. Sasuke opened his eyes and glared blearily up at Naruto.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Naruto screeched at the Uchiha, attempting to calm his racing pulse. "I was here first!"

"I know that," Sasuke said, yet irksomely uncaring about it. "And I came to this centre first."

"You're just trying to seduce me by stalking me aren't you!" Naruto yelled accusingly, making some nurses look over sternly from the awnings. "You want to sabotage my rehab!"

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Sasuke stated as he sat up as well. "What part of 'straight' don't you get? And I never have to seduce anyone. The girls as you said before, line up for me."

"That's gross," Naruto said with a shudder. Something about the female sex just completely turned him off, and imagining Sasuke doing the naughty with a whole load of them just made it all the worse. Sasuke noticed Naruto's antics and smirked.

"You're as much of a girl as any of them."

"I am not!" Naruto defended strongly and something entered his mind. "Heeeeey. Does that mean you'd fuck me then?"

Point blank, answered within a millisecond, "No."

Naruto sniffled primly. "Fine. Your loss." He heard rustling on the grass next to him and then Sasuke's sleepy tone.

"Stop acting like a whore. It doesn't work on you."

Naruto tore his eyes away from the mountain caps visible on the centre boarder and looked at Sasuke from the side of his vision. The Uchiha had lain back down again however, and it was obvious there would be no elaboration.

"Do you have any comments to make about Naruto?" Kakashi asked breezily. "I personally think he's progressing fairly well."

Sasuke seemed to think for a moment, though Kakashi had never been one to tell apart Sasuke's thinking expression from his ignoring one.

"No," the Uchiha answered eventually, giving in to the reality that Kakashi just wasn't going to disappear.

"Mmh? Alright then. Though Asuma did tell me you two seem to work well in English," Kakashi said sneakily. "We all know how much you love your literature. Could it be that after being separated from women for so long, you're starting to—"

"No."

"Oh, alright," Kakashi surrendered.

* * *

"Oi dobe."

"Eeeh! Sasuke?"

Naruto blinked a couple of times, the brief thought flitting through his head that he was seeing things wrought up from his daydreams during class. He'd walked out of his art lesson only to find the raven standing outside the door. Hitching his bag more securely over his shoulder Naruto weaved through the other leaving patients to stand questioningly in front of the other.

Sasuke glanced into the classroom over his shoulder and commented bluntly, "Art lessons are useless if you don't have skill to begin with."

"I'm sorry we're not all natural born artists," Naruto scoffed, his fingers unconsciously touching the spiral binding of his sketch pad defensively. "Why are you here?"

Sasuke wasn't carrying a bag on him and he'd probably just come from his dorm. Naruto now noticed he had a little box held to the side in his right hand the entire time and that was being lifted up to him, pale orange and shiny. Naruto's mouth opened a little in surprise and his heart beat suddenly faster because this was like…

"Happy birthday Naruto," Sasuke said. A small, insecure smile graced his lips, making his features all the more handsome and Naruto began bubbling joyfully inside, just like a lovesick puppy as he absorbed the warmth he swore he could feel from that expression.

"Tha –Thank you!" he stuttered, taking it from the raven who pushed his hands back into his pockets. "How did you know?"

"Kakashi brought it up," Sasuke replied offhandedly and he watched Naruto roll the box in his hands, saw the brighter blue lighting up his pupils as they crinkled affectionately. "I suppose I'm the only person to get you anything?"

Naruto nodded and gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah. I don't expect to get anything from my parents this year." He fiddled distractedly with the ribbon on the box, eyes lowered thoughtfully before heaving a breath and smiling brightly at Sasuke.

"When's your birthday?" he asked sincerely.

"July 23rd," Sasuke answered, dark eyebrow raised.

Naruto nodded and committed it to memory with a grin. "I'll give you a birthday you won't forget!" he promised before realising what connotations there were and flushing. "Ah, I didn't mean it like that!" he said hurriedly. "I—

Sasuke did something very strange then, lifting his right hand from its recluse and placing it on Naruto's hair. Naruto's breath caught as fingers gently twirled his golden locks, before one digit came down to poke him on the forehead. He couldn't catch Sasuke's eyes for an answer, the black orbs seeming to stare disconcertedly through him to another place, another time.

In a scratchy voice Sasuke mumbled, "Celebrate with me again. I'll find you…but…"

"Sasuke?" Naruto's gaze swivelled across his face. "Are you okay? Hey…?"

He cried out when Sasuke's tender rolling of his hair turned into a tug and he grabbed the pale hand to stop the entire lock getting pulled out.

"It'll never go back to before."

"Ow ow ow! That's my _hair_!" Naruto screeched. This had to be a memory that he'd accidentally triggered in Sasuke, who for all the world was imitating a plank of wood, answerless and stoned. "I'm _Naruto_!"

The veil on Sasuke's eyes lifted and they sparked with recognition at the same time he released the soft spikes of hair. Naruto's hand went up to hold his abused scalp and so quick that he couldn't say another word, Sasuke was gone around the corner.

He chewed the inside of his cheek at the sudden departure, wondering if embarrassment was an emotion Sasuke could even feel. That was the strangest behaviour he'd ever witnessed on the Uchiha, reminding him a bit of some other patients that lived more in their imaginations than in the real world. On the bright side though, he was learning more about the solitary male. He smiled at the box in his hands and unknotted the ribbon, letting it fall to the ground as he eagerly lifted the lid off a crack, just enough for him to peer in without letting anyone else see what it was.

The first thing he saw was finely polished wood, tawny hued with intricate swirls and patterns engraved in powdered red. He could tell that it was hand-crafted and he opened the box a bit more in interest, revealing the rest of the gift.

When he saw a glint of silver, a sharp edge and pointed finish his blood ran cold, entirely freezing over whatever warmth he'd been experiencing before. Quickly, he closed the box and looked wildly up to stare at the corner Sasuke had disappeared behind, betrayal and disbelief painting his face as he began to feel sick.

Sasuke had given him a switchblade.

* * *

One operational method of the centre which Naruto personally found extremely superfluous was the single room toilets dotting every floor.

He figured it was mainly to stop bathroom bashing by the patients with anger problems. That on top of keeping all arrays of mental issues from running into each other without supervision and mixing into a toxic cocktail of hyperactivity. What was laughable about the whole setup though was that to make up for the occasional handicap and ridiculous hygiene fixation of the nurses, each single toilet room was large enough to fit almost ten people without trouble. Which meant someone could be quite easily dragged into one of the almost sound-proof rooms and bashed around walls to oblivion for all anyone knew.

Alternatively, a sex addict could also get all the satisfaction he ever needed.

After a minor scuffle over who was the dominant, Naruto ended up with his front pressing against the porcelain sink while Sai cleanly penetrated him from behind, swift, hard, and _right_. He sighed deeply as his muscles accepted the other gladly and closed his eyes, chest bent over the basin and fingers gripping the sink edges tightly as each deeply aimed thrust pushed his stomach jerkily forward.

Out.

His insides gripped convulsively on the cock in him and he moaned, feeling the other speed up his pace approvingly at the sound.

In.

A brief lance of pain followed by sinful pleasure resonating up his form, lips kissing softly on the back of his neck in silent apology even as the other continued pounding harder into him anyway.

"Ah, ah….aahh!"

Dark, midnight hair… Obsidian, shadowy eyes that watched him…

Sai slapped him across one of his cheeks and his eyes snapped open to see their own wide reflection in the mirror behind the washbasin, somewhat lost-appearing amidst the rest of the brightly lit picture. His cheeks and lips were stained cerise and he wet them absently, blonde hair that wasn't yet matted by perspiration waving loosely in time with their bodies' movements. Sai loomed over him and throughout the room the rapid slapping sound of their sex became thunderous to his ears.

"Look at you, dickless" Sai murmured huskily. Pulling Naruto's lower body closer to him and into the mirror's view, he snaked his arm to Naruto's semi-erect phallus and Naruto watched the scene before him as the other began stroking. He whined at the name-calling and slow movements and bucked his hips backwards pointedly, making his seme laugh. "So _needy,_ so _beautiful_," Sai simpered, nuzzling Naruto's neck while continuing his steady thrusts and squeezes. "I told you you'd spread yourself for me."

Naruto's only reply was to willingly bare more skin for the other to mar, now far too intoxicated to care about banter. Black strands of hair moved in and out of his sideways vision and he came hard with a drawn out cry under the ministrations, seed splattering copiously onto the water pipes and tiles. Sai gripped his sides as he shot his load into the blonde's core and Naruto threw his head back against the others neck, feeling the sticky warmth fill him to the brim, trickling slowly down his legs to mix with his own on the floor.

It wasn't enough.

"More," he croaked. He whipped around to face the other, feeling Sai's cock slide from him at the action and the loss burnt his comfort dearly. He wrapped his arms around Sai's neck and kissed him full on the lips, squeezing his eyes shut and chanting breathily, "More, _fuck, don't stop!_"

He felt Sai's lips smile against his without breaking their kissing frenzy, contributing just as much to the bruising press and fight of tongues as the desperate addict was. When Naruto tried reaching his hand down between them Sai grabbed it and moved his lips to Naruto's ear.

"_I've got something that you'll love."_

Naruto shivered and let Sai drag them both down onto the cold tiles, his back facing the toilet base and him groaning with the need to be satiated. As his thighs were separated and the skin between kissed tenderly, Naruto re-closed his eyes and briefly imagined another raven-haired boy doing this to him. Sai's voice brought him back to reality however; Sasuke was a distraction, not to be thought of when he was doing the filthy deed with another. Banishing the Uchiha's stake in his thoughts with no reluctance, he looked at what Sai wielded in his hand.

His jaw dropped and just like that he was fully erect again, seeing nothing less than a new toy. Sai smirked at how easy he was to please and rubbed a hand over the clay model he'd produced from his bag.

"In art class, my instructor told me to model an emotion for my project," Sai said lovingly to him, waving it and enjoying how Naruto's eyes followed. "I modelled lust."

"It's perfect," Naruto breathed out, fingers reaching to and sliding along the smooth lacquer, up, down, and back again in adoration. He gave a single bark of exhilarated laughter when he noticed something. "You modelled it larger than yourself?" he teased. Frowning, Sai put the clay penis he'd created next to his own and stared blankly for a moment.

"Funny," he said sulkily. "I always thought I was that big." Naruto snorted and Sai lifted the seven inches of clay menacingly. Smiling brightly, Naruto put his weight back on his palms and offered his puckered hole, rubbing it wantonly on the clay tip and shivering as the cold shaft breached him by a centimetre. To his delight, the hardness and lack of flexibility in the clay made it a tough take, a challenge that he suddenly was mewling out for.

"Come on," he coaxed. "Do it, shove it in me alre – AHH!" He whimpered and looked down too see just the base of the model left in Sai's hand. The rest of it was now seated tightly inside his body, the perpetrator with a cat-like grin across his face. All air gone from his lungs with his unfinished sentence, Naruto almost fell backwards as the movement started and his arms trembled under his weight. Sai pulled it fully out and rammed it back in and God, Naruto was getting hotter thinking about it, about having so much hardness stretching and caressing him in the most forbidden places.

"Yeah, oh _fuck _yeah," he moaned, lower body skidding wetly back and forth with the impacts. So much…he needed so much! He smacked Sai's hand off the handhold and grabbing it, began rapidly drawing the makeshift dildo back and forth in himself, knowing exactly where to hit his prostate every stroke, finding pleasure so intense through the pain that his insides were growing numb with it. Eyes glinting and breathing heavily, Sai licked his lips at the sight before him and then Naruto was climbing onto him, forcing himself onto Sai's rock-hard pole while his other hand never stopped fucking himself from behind. Surprised but willing, Sai pushed upwards and was greedily sucked into the now wet crevice, basking in the cry of hurt that Naruto rewarded him with.

"Jesus," Sai muttered with difficulty, the fit unbearably tight. "Can you get anymore sexy?" Naruto simpered and pressed his face forward.

"_Harder_," he gushed shallowly. _"Punish me, please, moreee - _aaaah!_"_

"Slut," Sai hissed out with a vicious upward stab. He grabbed a handful of Naruto's hair. "You're _mine_!"

Kissing feverishly, Naruto let Sai's hand replace his on the dildo again and handed over the reins of command. He gasped at the two lengths stretching him, angling alternately in from opposite sides. Like a mind-reader, Sai thought of a new experiment at the same time as Naruto did and paused the dildo for one thrust before ramming both cocks upward at the same time. Screaming, Naruto saw stars and his face contorted as all the pressure released.

"_Yes, Sasuke!"_ he cried out, and his cum spilled forth just as he remembered who he was being fucked by. The two cocks inside didn't stop as he basked in his orgasm, but he saw Sai's face and with fright realised that he _knew_. Knew what he felt, and about the wrenching in his heart.

"So -sorry," Naruto managed excruciatingly as they moved. Sai shook his head, their conversation not affecting their intimacy.

"No." Sai wrapped his free arm around Naruto and rested his chin over his hair. "I am."

Naruto wondered which idiot psychologist it was who had written off Sai as emotionless. His breath came in short puffs as he indulged himself in his guilty pleasures, wanting to be filled always. If the arms tightening around him, the abruptly more passionate movements and Sai's hidden face continuously kissing his forehead were anything to go by, then jealousy at least was one emotion that Sai understood perfectly.

_:::End of Part 1:::_

* * *

_This was...really difficult to right. The compulsory modules felt a bit cliched so I had a bit of difficulty trying to create an original plot. Alas, all will be revealed soon if I can get my head out the clouds and write on a none-random basis. _

_I happen to like getting feedback on my writing, whether the feedback be positive or negative. I'm hardly about to chew your head off, which is what most people seem to think. Why else do they run away the moment they get to the bottom of the page? Oh dear, the Internet is a dangerous place indeed._


	2. Part 2

_Behold, three chapters in one go because I forgot February only has 28 days and this is due March 1st. Now, lets never forget such things ever again. I don't think my eyes can stand the sight of my laptop anymore x.x_

* * *

**_Unhealthy...Part 2_**

_By Omocha_

::::::::::::

Ringing echoed through the apartment as someone insisted on repeatedly pressing the doorbell, the electronic chime rolling through each room and back in on itself so that to Sasuke's ears it had become a jumbled, distasteful mess of orchestral notes. His hand paused slightly and his pen nib wavered for a second on his essay when it rung again before he continued to scratch out words, albeit a bit more forcefully and with some unnecessarily vindictive stabs across a few 'i's. A vein in his forehead twitched but there was no way he was going to open that door, even if the fire brigade came to serenade him out. Opening it now would just show that there had been someone in here all along and then they'd never go away.

The door shook a little on its hinges as the person took to knocking, perhaps under the impression the bell was broken. Sasuke finished his composition, finally, and sat back to re-read his calligraphy like script for errors.

The knocking stopped and he smirked in personal triumph as whoever it was gave up.

He turned to the door very quickly however, when there was a '_click'_ and a _key _started turning in the lock instead. Face vacant, he watched a duffel bag get shoved between the gap that formed before the entire door swung open with a groan, hitting the wall and rebounding off it as a boy forced himself and his burden into the room amidst mumblings and curses. Leaning his arm on the top of his chair and watching the figure with a raised eyebrow, Sasuke was already dubbing Naruto an unwelcome idiot when he looked with interest around the whole room _except_ for the desk Sasuke was at. Naruto at that moment dropped his key with another choice expletive.

On appearance he was around Sasuke's age. Hair blonde, eyes brilliant blue and body of a slightly smaller stature than himself. As he plopped his bag on the floor atop the key and stretched up to analyse his new living quarters with more scrutiny, his eyes at last met Sasuke's and crinkled in confusion that quickly tinted with annoyance. Sasuke was amused by the speed his expressions changed although at that moment he probably would have marvelled at anyone who managed to break through the sky high barricade he called his dorm room. Cerulean eyes narrowed and darkened on his.

"Oi, I was knocking for _ages_ on that door!" Naruto insisted loudly with an accusing jab of his finger. Sasuke found his voice quite high, the type that would no doubt very quickly give him a headache after a couple of well-placed shrills. "I thought there was no one here!"

Peeved that he'd been ignored the entire time he was outside, Naruto kicked his bag over to the bed on the other side of the room and then put his gloved hands on his hips to huff expectantly for an explanation. The tails of the orange scarf he wore dangled down his body at this and he flicked them back absently, shuffling to get warmer in the heated room as a scowl painted his face. Whatever happened to the concept of sharing warmth? The hallway had had no such heating.

Sasuke bequeathed him with a look that pronounced him an imbecile and he bristled as the dark haired boy started speaking, his voice layered with an effortless self-conceit that annoyingly didn't betray the fact he had quite a deep, rich dulcet tone to go with his fine face.

"_You_ opened it just fine," Sasuke drawled. "_You_ should have just done it in the first place instead of trying to break your hand."

"It's called etiquette," Naruto snapped back at which point the other snorted derisively, already dubious that the loud blonde had anything of the sort. "Some people have it."

He blinked suddenly when Sasuke gave him a solemn (for his funeral) look and he slapped a hand modestly to his forehead, rolling his eyes irritably. "I forgot that the people in this place probably follow the bible backwards," he said, every clue of mockery drowning his words. "It's probably in your _problem_ – you're a stuck up bastard who locks himself in his room because no one else is good enough to see your _mightiness!_" And to Sasuke's disbelief, the new boy, aka. 'problem', actually did a weird kind of shimmy before sticking his tongue out as unflattering punctuation.

His dark, steely eyes flashed dangerously at not just one, but _three_ insults. They were true but nonetheless, the blonde was a complete ADD if first impressions were anything to go by and Sasuke knew for a fact – he was _not_ compatible with ADDs. At all. Now said incompatible ADD had a key to his room, had laid claim to the other bed and seemed to be getting comfortable while Sasuke recovered from the abnormality of it all. It looked like he was getting a roommate.

Not happening.

"So emo-kid, how long have you been here for?" Naruto asked conversationally as he inspected which cupboards he could use. The fact that he'd just insulted his to-be-roommate to hell and back was completely neither here nor there as he struck up a game of opening and slamming shut drawers.

Through his simultaneous plotting of ways to get his quarters to himself again and how to exact revenge on whoever created this predicament, Sasuke replied, "a year next month." He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not depressed, idiot."

"Could've fooled me," Naruto snorted, and he paused in his inspection to mimic a callous expression which was obviously supposed to be an overtly exaggerated Sasuke. Sasuke thought that it looked absolutely nothing like himself, or the actual emo residents that were there for that matter.

"Just because I don't make every move to gain attention," he said brusquely, "doesn't mean I am depressed. It just makes _you_ problematic."

"Eugh, don't talk so formal to me," Naruto said, face grimacing in disgust. He abruptly snapped to and looked up from the cupboard he'd just yanked open. "Wait, back track! I am _not_—what do you call it …attention deficient!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and didn't feel the need to explain his take on that claim. To his credit Naruto could already read Sasuke language and retorted in kind.

"I'm completely healthy, bastard!" he shouted, crossing his arms over his puffed chest. He'd hoped to gain some intimidation factor but then Sasuke stood up from his seat, quickly sending that hope leaping in terror out the window and crashing to the cement ground many floors below.

"Then why are you here?" Sasuke asked tonelessly as Naruto glared at the extra height he had over him. "No one gets sent here without a referral."

Naruto's eyes hardened, very lethally so that a touch of menace reared. "It's none of your business," he seethed. "Why are _you_ here?"

"None of your business, either." Smirk.

The room grew silent, tension crackling and growing happily thicker in the air.

"Well, bastard roommate…" Naruto said slowly. Evidently he was under the impression he was setting a standard for Sasuke to reach up to. "I was booted here for getting it on with my cousin. Beat that."

Sasuke made a noise in his throat that could have passed for disgust. "Were you that desperate?" he sneered. His eyes looked up and down the other and he simpered at any lack of what the female race might call 'hot'. "Well…I suppose it's not hard to see why girls avoid you."

"Screw you!" Naruto growled, violently uncrossing his arms and revealing just how slight he was in build. "I'm _gay_, I wouldn't look at a girl if she threw herself at me! And just because I like fucking guys my parents sent me _here_ with the mentally unstable like _you_."

Sasuke stared. No way…had they roomed him with a…

"You're a gay sex addict?"

Naruto threw his hands up in the air in an act of exasperation. "Okay, fine!" he said, an uncanny twisting of his lips actually making it seem like he was pouting. "Congratulations, you got it! I'm addicted to guys and my next goal is getting into your pants. Happy?"

Sasuke sighed deeply and massaged his forehead, seeing every potential for trouble brewing on the horizon and approaching like a brake-less bullet train. "Unfortunately for you, _dobe_, I'm the opposite of you."

Naruto's eyes widened comically and his mouth dropped open, making Sasuke question shrewdly what was going through that head of his, if anything. "You…" Naruto said in amazement. "You mean you're _impotent?_ Oh God, no wonder you're so withdrawn!" he exclaimed with pity.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He clenched his teeth together, calming a slowly clawing urge to punch the annoying idiot before him. It worked and his breath evened out again within seconds, leaving him internally satisfied at his own tolerance levels.

Maybe he should really believe that birds of a feather flocked together and idiotic crashers made no difference, because the door slammed open again at that moment before he could defend his manhood. Both boys turned as another two men walked testily into the room, one of them familiar to Sasuke and the other a face he'd seen in passing downstairs in administration. He had never seen him however, with red cheeks and an expression that could positively breathe fire.

"Kakashi!" screeched the brown haired man, livid even as he hooked his keys to the back of his belt without looking. Naruto's shrill was being given a run for its money and brown hair rounded on the other man as he stabbed a finger at the two frozen boys. "Imagine what might have happened if we didn't come now! _Explain yourself!"_

Naruto looked completely perplexed from the yelling one to the silver haired man called Kakashi, dressed in a long, white doctor's coat and a white face mask which strangely enough, was angled to cover his left eye. Was this man a doctor, or a patient? Because certainly that wasn't what could be considered 'normal.'

"I thought that since they were so similar they could help each other," Kakashi said, harassed and yet a hint of childlike whining still evident as he defended himself unsuccessfully. Naruto perked. Similar? Hadn't Sasuke said they were opposite?

"They're _my _patients after all, Iruka, surely I should have some say in –"

"Absolutely not!" Iruka roared and he pulled himself to his full height. "The day you room two sex addicts together is the day I'll burn every book on your shelf! _Then_ we'll see who the patient is!" he threatened eerily. Naruto quickly caught Sasuke's eye with inquisitive surprise and the other shrugged, confirming what he was.

"Mercy," Kakashi said quickly. "We'll separate them, whatever you say." Iruka nodded curtly in satisfaction and all at once, was smiling and sunshine as he addressed the two minors, the fight very abruptly won. Having seen the fury Iruka was in mere seconds before Naruto fought hard to not recoil as the other leaned down to his height.

"Naruto, we'll organise a new room for you by the afternoon," he said sweetly. Naruto nodded hurriedly. "Now…" Iruka turned around and once again an ugly glare took shape. "You will be having your first session with _Professor_ Kakashi promptly."

Kakashi's visible eye curved happily and Naruto chanced a glance. To the other side Sasuke smirked and he turned back to him, seeing his lips as he mouthed mockingly, _'Welcome.' _The irony. The moment his hot roommate actually showed a bit of pleasantry was when Naruto was safely being hauled out of there, bemoaning his deprivation of any such future opportunities.

* * *

"Why did you give me the knife?"

Sasuke turned slowly around in what he'd thought was an empty corridor, books held to his side under one arm. Standing a few metres behind him Naruto's blue eyes and golden hair glowed in the waning sunlight as he waited, and Sasuke twisted on his heel to regard him with a regal, uninterested gaze.

"Why do you think I did?"

"Wouldn't be because you wanted me dead now, would it?" Naruto asked humourlessly with a toothless smile. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he strode forwards. Dumping his books on a windowsill he passed, he proceeded to grab each of Naruto's hands and push his sleeves up to his elbows, the thick material bunching up uncomfortably.

"Hey, I was joking!" Naruto said hastily as Sasuke turned his wrists over and inspected the flesh.

"Protocol is that any injuries must be reported," Sasuke retorted shortly, pulling his sleeves back down and moving his hands higher. Naruto attempted to shuffle back as Sasuke grabbed at the collar of his shirt and drew it down, but he wasn't quite fast enough. With a wince he saw Sasuke stare at the raised, red bites decorating the base of his neck and spreading to his shoulders.

"I can explain –" he began saying but Sasuke had already lifted the hand he'd used to reveal the bites, letting Naruto's shirt return back to its previous position.

"I don't want to know."

Naruto clamped his mouth close and chewed on his bottom lip, feeling the disappointment almost emanate from the raven as he went and retrieved his books from the windowsill. Would he tell anyone else? Would he tell Kakashi?

"You idiot," Sasuke stated abruptly, looking him in the eye. Naruto recoiled slightly in confusion at the tinge of anger he saw. "I didn't give you my knife for _that_."

"_Your –?"_

"That blade was mine, before," Sasuke interjected smoothly. "We're stuck in an institution dobe. It's not like I could just walk down the street and buy you something. I actually liked it, so be thankful." Naruto didn't say anything, thoroughly perplexed as to why Sasuke valued it so much. Unless…

"You're not the suicidal type," he said slowly, Sasuke's actions just then having being enough to prove that. "So that means..." Sasuke's lips thinned as Naruto took a step forward. "…who?"

"It was an item left to me," Sasuke answered plainly. "By a very important person."

Naruto could see the almost undetectable rigidity in the others posture and how he shifted his books almost casually so that both hands could clutch the edges. "You mean a reminder," he challenged, "of a person you want to kill." The first indication of surprise showed on Sasuke's face, appearing and fading away so quickly that the expression was seen by Naruto as a single one –denial.

"So I'm right," Naruto exclaimed victoriously, taken aback and feeling strangely cold despite himself. "What person keeps a knife hidden in their room? You went through a whole load of trouble to keep a banned object when you could've hidden any _normal_ gift instead."

"It's hidden in your room right now, isn't it?" Sasuke retorted with a smirk and Naruto's face darkened.

"If I take it out now, who knows what'll happen to me," he said. "Besides. You're such a good boy in Kakashi's eyes. Like he'll believe anything I say."

"Perhaps if you put more effort into your rehab he'd say the same about you."

"I don't need his words," Naruto snorted with a shake of his head. He sighed. "Sasuke, I'll keep the blade because it's a present from you," he said seriously, "but sort that crazy head of yours out won't ya?"

"You can't stop me," Sasuke uttered.

"No," Naruto agreed unsmilingly. "But _you_ can. And the fact that you've given it away to me, _bastard_, means you _want to."_

"Naruto, I heard something rather…_disturbing_ from Kurenai today."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kakashi, who seemed to be in a less pleasant than normal mood if his tone of voice was anything to go by. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Can you explain," Kakashi uttered slowly, "why you were the _feature_ in Sai's art assignment?"

Naruto's brows knitted together in genuine bewilderment. Sure, he hadn't really expected Sai to hand the clay dildo in but this wasn't something he'd known of either. "What was it?" he curiously asked the annoyed psychiatrist.

"There wasn't really anything wrong with the piece itself," Kakashi said sarcastically. "It was a painting of you, done in perfect detail down to the last hair. Of course, many artists draw nude pictures, but Sai labelled this _lust_ and we can't help but connect some dots."

"You think I fucked him," Naruto stated tersely.

"Are we right?"

"…"

"Yeah." Naruto faced the midday sky through the window, pursing his lips as Kakashi cursed. "Yeah, you're right."

"When?" Kakashi demanded.

"Around a week ago."

"And pray, _why_ did you do it?" Naruto saw from the corner of his eye that his folder was open and a coloured sheet of paper was being gradually filled out.

"I felt like it –I'd gone for too long without anyone," he offered uncaringly. "I _am_ addicted you know. It's not like you can just lock me up with a hundred other people and expect I'll get over it."

"Sasuke did just tha—"

"Just shut up about Sasuke, already!" Naruto shouted angrily across the table. Kakashi flinched and stopped speaking as Naruto went on a rampage. "I don't even talk to the bastard, so stop telling me how good and holy he is and crap! Don't ask me what I think about him, because _I don't care or want to know_."

"You were never against discussing him before," Kakashi put forward mildly, thrown off guard by the sudden hostility Naruto was exuding for everyone. "I wasn't trying to mock you; I was trying to give you an example to follow."

"Well, tough luck," Naruto said with finality. He crossed is arms stubbornly and leaned back into the chair. "Sasuke can do things his way, and I'll do them mine."

Kakashi watched him for some moments, deeply disturbed. Then he dismissed him and made one last extra note on the bottom of the paper.

_Naruto hates Sasuke Uchiha. Make him a taboo topic._

* * *

"Naruto!"

"Here!"

The blonde bounced happily up to the front of the mini-classroom as Asuma handed back his paper with a grin.

"Excellent work, Naruto. Second highest mark in the class." Beaming, Naruto strode proudly back to his seat with his essay held before him and Sasuke stood up from his own desk as he was called out, the two of them bumping shoulders as Naruto sat back down at the table next to his. Sasuke, being the bookworm, of course got the top mark and Naruto grinned at him as the Uchiha smirked back from the front of the applauding class.

"You almost had me," Sasuke derided as he sat back down. "Try a bit harder dobe."

"I wouldn't want you to make you cry," Naruto teased confidently.

"Hn."

"Well, seriously speaking, Kakashi is just too damn annoying to sic on anyone," Naruto muttered, and Sasuke silently agreed.

_I found, in a scary forest of dark trees, a normal one. I felt the greatest relief to meet him. He was what could be called a thread to the sane among all the insane._

_But relief is such a funny thing. I feel it when I don't get caught doing something wrong. I feel it when I __**do **__get caught doing something wrong and then know God will forgive me for repenting. See the fickleness?_

_In this case, I'm relieved because misery loves company, and I sure as hell am misery. _

* * *

Naruto was aimlessly wandering the second floor in the afternoon when he found the door to the art room left open. Wondering who was in there yet at the same time half worried he'd find Sai, Naruto tip-toed up to the doorway and peeked in before smiling brightly as he saw who the lone occupant was.

"Hey."

He smiled ruefully and walked in as Sasuke turned away from the sketch he was drawing.

"No essays?" he asked the pointless question. It was quite obvious what Sasuke was doing and Naruto supposed the fact he was holding the drawing in his hands after snatching it just made his question look all the more stupid.

"You can keep it," Sasuke said shortly. Naruto's brows furrowed and he looked at the almost completed picture. It was all graphite, ranging from the very lightest to the darkest shades. On the right side the scheme was mostly white, with an abundance of feathers which made Naruto laugh— who would've thought that when Sasuke Uchiha drew, he drew such girly things?

The feathers were outlined in the darkest black, the ensuing smudges creating a wispy, edgeless quality that made Naruto's eyes slide to the centre. Symmetrical with heavy, toned black on the other side, a boy was dressed all in pristine, white robes and encased protectively by down. His eyes, Naruto saw with curiosity, were drawn very sharply, with careful stiff strokes and completely shaded pupils. They looked…like Sasuke's.

Which meant that the picture on the left, with the thorned spirals and mantle of black, and the boy with wide, almost white eyes that curved happily, was…

"You are far from an angel," Naruto said scoffingly. "And why the hell did you depict me as a devil?"

"Like I would draw you, idiot." Sasuke walked to the drawers near the door to put the pencils back in and took a wad of papers from the top of them.

"What are those?" Naruto asked as he saw them.

"My leave documents. I have a meeting with Iruka now."

Naruto almost ripped the paper beneath his grip. "You…" He tried again. "You're leaving here?"

_Leaving me?_

"Hn."

Sasuke came back to get the bag on the chair Naruto had found him at and slung it over his back, proceeding to walk towards the doorway. When it was obvious he planned on going straight out it without hesitancy Naruto spoke up.

"If I didn't talk to you today, when were you planning on telling me?" he asked. His mind was reeling in shock and hurt. Since Sasuke already had his documents it meant he had less than a fortnight left. Sure, Sasuke was an anomaly that was sometimes cold, sometimes almost kind, but Naruto would've thought that if he was leaving he'd at least let him know. Naruto knew that Sasuke talked to him more than any of the other patients and he had thought he could correctly guess the Uchiha's thoughts by now. Evidently not, and Sasuke paused in his steps and half turned his body so that Naruto could see the disgruntled scowl on his features. His next words shredded whatever barriers and excuses Naruto had been concocting for him.

"I don't owe you anything _Naruto_. It's blatantly obvious what you feel for me and I don't want to lead you on." His smiled coolly. "This is my greatest dream," he uttered. "I'll get out of here and find that bastard."

"Then what?" Naruto asked, trying to shrug off the rejection with external calmness. "You'll make him pay? Kill him? You'll just wind up back here again and that's not what someone like you should live with."

"That doesn't matter," Sasuke answered slowly. "_That_ is my dream. Naruto…you don't even exist in the world out there."

How could he say such things so easily? Blood pounded in Naruto's ears and he was starting to feel faint as every suggestion his mind put forward went up in dust, completely dumbfounded by what was happening. What the _hell_ was this?

"Goodbye Sasuke," he managed to form, fearing he might crumble at any moment into a buckled, pathetic mass. "I'll see you in hell." He strode quickly to the door past him, the drawing still clutched in his grasp.

"I'd wish you the same dobe," Sasuke said as he left. "But… I don't want to give you false hope."

Naruto heard him.

:::::::::::::::

::::::::

:::

_Why?_

So Sasuke was leaving. Naruto should've known that. In fact, he _did _know that; Kakashi had told him in their very first session. Sasuke was straight and off of his addiction, the very definition of a healthy male that could live amongst the normal again.

_Why?_

Naruto scolded himself for being over-analytical of the situation. Sasuke had always been a frigid ass and it was quite clear they'd never formally agreed on the 'friend' clause. There had to be another word for them…he knew what he'd like that word to be but it wasn't friend. Perhaps rivals? Oh great. That meant Sasuke actually didn't have any reason to tell him anything and he'd just passed off as a love struck fool.

_Why?_

No, there was no way he could figure this out. There was _no fucking explanation or excuse_. Honestly, he was trying to find one for Sasuke but the Uchiha was beyond saving. He gritted his teeth.

"Turn the light off already!"

Naruto snapped to and looked over to see his roommate glaring sleepily at him. Deidera pointed in annoyance at the bright lamp still on between their beds and grumbled, "Can't you think about your boyfriend with it off?"

Naruto's eyes turned to slits. "I don't have a boyfriend," he said coolly.

Deidera gave a funny kind of combined glower and chuckle, muttering "whatever, gay boy" before pulling his sheets up to his chin and twisting around towards the wall. Naruto stared at the back of his head as he straightened up on his own sheets. His hair was blonde, just like his own.

Naruto's lips tightened.

_Why am I the only one like this?_

* * *

_**Wake up…**_

…_**I've been waiting for you.**_

_:::End of Part 2:::_


	3. Part 3

_**Warnings: **Some non-SasuNaru in this chapter. _

* * *

**_Unhealthy...Part 3_**

_By Om0cha_

:::::::::::

There weren't any windows in the fifth floor hallway, and it was around seven in the morning when a nurse went to check on Deidera's condition, her footsteps echoing loudly across the walls as she walked from the stairs to the other end of the corridor. As was routine, she pulled out a single key from the pocket of her skirt, her mind more focused on her lack of breakfast and what she'd eat to make up for lunch rather than what she was actually doing.

The door opened after an easy click and twist and the nurse huffed as she carefully re-pocketed the key and pushed it open. Losing a key was considered one of the worst mistakes a nurse could incur and resulted in automatic probation, another part of her job which challenged her temper. She wasn't very fond of this position— it had far too many tasks— but had to do it as part of her training. Sunlight streamed from the window on the other side, the brightness and angle momentarily blinding her and illuminating the partition of the corridor behind her in glowing gold.

"Dear god," she scowled as she held a hand up to shield her vision, "why did you sleep with the curtains open?"

There was no answer and already in a snappy mood, she strode right into the middle of the room where she knew the occupants must already be awake. No one could sleep through such bright light and she supposed that this was some more of the stubborn behaviour the kids could demonstrate, yet another reason why she told herself she'd much rather be working in a hospital than here.

Side-stepping a pile of dirty clothes dumped on the ground which disagreed with the clean freak in her, she turned to the right side where Deidera's bed was and it was then that her eyes adjusted, white spots disappearing along with the blood in her face as her eyes swept across the bed.

"Oh…oh my…"

She took a step back, and then she screamed and ran from the room, the entire fifth floor coming alive and becoming bathed with gold as doors opened up all along the corridor.

"Why did you do it?"

Iruka's eyes were sad as he addressed Naruto, still sitting on the bed with one leg bent and the other stretched out in front of him while the unconscious Deidera was carried out on a stretcher. Naruto hadn't answered anyone yet but Iruka was trying his luck, waiting patiently for the boy to respond. The trick, it seemed, was to keep watching him even though his face was hidden. Naruto was staring at the wall next to him but it was still possible to feel Iruka's disappointment and impossible to ignore it.

"I didn't want to."

"Then why did you?" Iruka asked. "Deidera was already weak to begin with, and now his condition is serious."

"I couldn't control it," Naruto muttered to the wall. "He said things, like he was better than me just because I am what I am. I was so angry…" He abruptly chuckled eerily and Iruka felt fear for both himself and the blonde.

"So…I made him worse than trash."

"You forced yourself on him," Iruka said softly, and his hand rested on Naruto's arm hesitantly. From the doorway other workers broke out into furious talk, asking why Iruka was talking with Naruto like he was the victim. Deidera was the one passed out from the crime, from an orange scarf obstructing his breathing, and the blood pouring from his body.

Naruto's breath shuddered and he whispered, "I'm sorry Iruka."

Kakashi felt weary as he tugged a particular file from his shelf without looking, having memorised its position months ago. Slumping into his chair, he sighed and proceeded to reluctantly face the cause of his tiredness. Naruto sat calmly in front of him on a wooden patient's chair befitting for questioning, the complete lack of any regret or guilt on his smiling face beginning to disturb his psychiatrist. On the contrary, the blonde looked rather content, perhaps even smug as he returned his gaze. Kakashi's hold tightened on the folder in his hand and he shook it very slightly, his voice mirroring his displeasure at his charge.

"Are you even _trying_ to make an effort, Naruto?" he asked lowly. The boy tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, goading Kakashi further into laying out the seriousness of the predicament. "Do you know that you've just committed a serious crime?" he enquired in a quivering voice. "All it would take is one report from me and you will be locked up." The threat appeared to give him back some of the supremacy Naruto's complete disregard for rules overthrew, but he quickly reconsidered when the other chortled loudly.

"You wouldn't do that," Naruto said confidently, not even bothering to look at him as he casually picked white lint from his black shirt. He continued in the same, careless tone.

"It'd make you look like a failure. _My _analysis of _you_, Kakashi-san, is that you absolutely _hate_ being wrong."

Nail on the head, Kakashi thought. There was no problem with that though. He graduated from medical school at the top of his cohort and to date had never needed to write a patient off. No one had ever been too difficult to handle. There was Sasuke Uchiha, possibly the first real challenge he'd been presented with, but 'fixing' the last of the Uchihas merely gave Kakashi's name another rise in his field. Now…his reputation was actually being dangled like a fish for a cat in front of his face and he knew no patient was ever supposed to hold that degree of authority. His hands rubbed over his facemask where he could feel hard stubble beneath the thin material.

"Strictly speaking," he said slowly, "I wouldn't be _wrong_. Many other psychiatrists would have given up on your case a long time ago. You will just be labelled as beyond help, and I'll still have tried."

"Is that all that's wrong then?" Naruto said with a distant expression. "Am I the only person who's wrong? The only mistake here?" Kakashi looked at him in some bafflement. Was this sudden self-berating a sign of deeply embedded depression that he'd managed to hide? Where was the over-confident grin and impetuous yelling?

"You're an idiot," Naruto said shortly. Ah, there it was.

"We all make mistakes Naruto." Kakashi inwardly winced at how much he really sounded like a wussy shrink. "Some mistakes however, are more serious than others."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "Your mistakes can be pretty serious from what I see."

Kakashi bristled at yet another slight from the blonde. The nerve… there was absolutely zero repentance for scarring another boy's life and causing trouble time and time again. It was almost like Naruto himself didn't even see these crimes as his own. As if he'd long detached his mind from his actions.

"You know what," Kakashi said abruptly. His voice rose and his patient watched him stand from his chair with curiosity. "I am closing your file." Naruto's brow furrowed and his eyes turned to slits.

"You can't possibly be letting me go free," he said. "I suppose I'll be seeing padded walls for the rest of my life then?" At Kakashi's grim silence the blonde barked out a laugh and clapped his hands on his thighs like he'd just been met with an exciting revelation, childish giggles punctuating his words. "That's _great!_"

"You're losing it there," Kakashi said, moving around to his desk so that he could pen in his verdict on Naruto's now open folder.

"All thanks to you people," the blonde replied sincerely, his wide smile still in place.

"And that's enough of the blame-shifting."

Kakashi held a hand up, refusing to look at his failure. "I won't tell you that you can change anymore, Naruto," he said. "Just think about it from anyone else's point of view – no one told you to attack your sleeping roommate except your own selfish desires. He was _asleep_. No matter how addicted you are it doesn't excuse the fact that you lied to us and manipulated us. You _planned_, you kept a knife, you made an elaborate, long termed project for yourself at the same time as you told us you would try and get over your addiction."

"What? Not going to say the word?" Naruto teased. He stood up as well and in a few steps was leaning over Kakashi's desk, his palms on the folder that Kakashi was about to write in, 'asylum.'

"Is the word 'rape' too harsh for you?" Naruto whispered. Kakashi attempted to pull the folder free and Naruto pulled it back closer to himself, moving his own face towards the other's. Given no choice, Kakashi looked at it and saw nothing but a lost cause.

"Tell me Kakashi-_san_," Naruto said innocently, "have you ever been with a man?" He watched as the adult's single visible eye shot to its greatest diameter and his mouth opened slightly.

"No…?" Naruto answered for him. "I thought not."

"Do not begin to suggest that I cannot understand how your mind works," Kakashi said coolly. "I may not be gay but rape is the same, no matter the sex. The victim is unwilling and the sexual predator often has an unstable mind much like yourself. Their desire for control makes them blind and they almost _always_ blame someone for luring them into their actions."

"True," Naruto nodded. "It's about power most of the time. That's when it doesn't hurt as much. If you _really _want to make them hurt however, then Kakashi-san you have no idea what you're talking about."

"You are insolent."

"No." Naruto pulled the folder into his hands and ran his fingers absently around the corners. "I'm _very_ aware of what I'm doing, and my mind is quite sane. I know _exactly _what I want."

Kakashi stared at the chuckling teenager. "You…you're much worse than Sasuke," he told him. It didn't matter anymore that Sasuke was a taboo topic, he'd had enough. Naruto was mentally irrevocable and Kakashi was now willing to pour out every piece of frustration he'd ever felt at the blonde. At that infuriatingly incessant grin, his lack of remorse, his arrogance, and all of his _lies. _His lies were unforgiveable.

"There are over a hundred people in this institute," he ground out. "Why, Naruto, did you have to be the only stubborn one? Why did you have to get stuck with me, and mess other patients up even more? Couldn't you be like Sasuke? God, can't you just be like _any_ other person?"

"That's right," Naruto said, his smile growing even more if that was possible. Kakashi registered this time around Sasuke's name just bounced off him, evidence of further mental deterioration. "Why couldn't I be normal? Why did you have to _fail?_"

Kakashi snarled and Naruto laughed at him as he snatched the file from his hand and threw it at the opposite wall, books and frames falling to the ground with loose paper. One of Naruto's eyes, closed in his mirth, reopened and caught Kakashi's with sparkling mockery. In amusement, the sapphire irises were half hidden again as another bout of giggles racked his body and Kakashi's own musculature positively trembled with pent up anger starting to spill.

"Shut up!"

Naruto clutched his stomach and bent over, his ringing laugh not stopping. It hurt to laugh so much, it really did.

"I'm warning you…" Kakashi's hand clenched into a fist and he began to draw it back, targeted on the boy now doubled over on his table. This was Naruto's fault. Him and his infatuations and fantasies that couldn't be gotten rid of. It was all to mock him…there was nothing funny, why the _hell was he laughing? _

"That's right," Naruto said. His face was still hidden against the table and his outright hilarity quietened down a notch to be replaced by something worse and carefully pronounced. "You're. A. Failure," he uttered with contempt. "And you _know it_."

Kakashi froze and Naruto pulled his legs onto the table with the rest of his body. The teen lifted half-lidded eyes up to Kakashi and the psychiatrist could see they still sparkled with residue tears of mirth. His fist wavered at the point between release and withdraw and through his mind, the only words were 'how dare he.' It was unbelievable that such a person existed; someone who would only cause trouble and pain for everyone.

Naruto wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist. He pulled the taller man's head down to his and pressed himself forwards against him, heat instantly igniting against bare skin.

"You want to hurt me?" Naruto whispered. His eyes were more iridescent than water, with more shades and vibrancy than a boy of such darkness deserved. His fingers took a firm grip in silver hair and he said in a husky timbre, "Then hurt me properly."

* * *

"Well, Sasuke, that's all of the paperwork done," Iruka said enthusiastically as he walked back into the office. Sasuke stood up from his seat and shook the hand that Iruka held out in congratulations.

"What are your plans now?" Iruka asked as he let go and walked around to sit down in his own chair. "If you need any help with money we can aid you for the first few months. Do you need living arrangements, help finding a job, or anything of that sort?"

"I'll be fine," Sasuke told him. Such trivial matters did not even count as problems for him. "My parents left me plenty of money. I could most likely live without working for the rest of my life."

"Ah, yes." Iruka nodded, remembering the mammoth that was the Uchiha inheritance. "That was fortunate."

"I would much rather still have my parents than their money," Sasuke said stiffly.

"I didn't mean it that way," Iruka said hurriedly. Normally he was very good with his tact, always being sure to take note beforehand of any matters which might strike a nerve with a particular case. Recently though, he just wasn't in the right mindset and mistakes would probably keep rolling in. "Please, don't misunderstand," he rectified apologetically. "It's just that…compared to many other people who've left, you have one of the more promising scenarios."

Sasuke considered him. "Yes… my addiction is completely gone," he said. "So I won't be getting in trouble for that again." Iruka thought Sasuke's choice of words was a bit strange, but maybe that was just the way he spoke. Truth be told, in the past two days he'd heard the other say more things than in the 12 months he'd attended rehab. The Uchiha's tragic family background meant his behaviour had always been unpredictable, and the fact he'd made a complete recovery was certainly remarkable.

Iruka's face fell as he thought back to Naruto . The blonde wouldn't be able to track the path Sasuke had, that chance was gone, out like a match which the blonde himself had thrown into the midst of a hungry gust.

"Sasuke, you're friends with Naruto right?" he asked hesitantly.

Sasuke frowned at the seemingly out-of-the blue question but nodded. "We can be called that."

"Do you think you could see him before you leave?" Iruka asked hopefully.

"That's reasonable," Sasuke replied and he regarded Iruka inquisitively. "But why are you making this request?" Iruka shook his head sadly with a heavy exhale.

"As of this week we have given up on Naruto's case," he revealed. "He won't face criminal charges because it's the centre's fault for not having adequate provision, but there's a high chance he will be sent to another…home."

"You mean a permanent home," Sasuke replaced for Iruka. He knew perfectly well what that meant and he leaned closer to Iruka, his eyes flickering liquidly as he asked quietly, "What happened the other day? What happened to him?" Iruka was twisting his hands in evident stress, his professional exterior coming down now that he had interpreted Sasuke as sharing in on his worry.

"He raped his roommate," the man said, disappointment and lingering disbelief still marring his voice. He'd had to walk into that room before he believed it. "Deidera is in the hospital now. He looked horrible when the ambulance came and Naruto wasn't very cooperative."

"…"

"I see," Sasuke breathed out heavily, fingers massaging the bridge of his nose. "I'll talk to Naruto, but please put his dismissal on hold until then."

"I'll do that," Iruka said with relief and Sasuke shifted uncomfortably under his gratitude. "Thank you very much, Sasuke."

* * *

It hurt, so, so much. Fingers drew blood all along his arms and waist and colourful bruising was already fully formed around each half-moon crescent. The deep perforations that dotted his clenching neck and shoulders glowed under sheens of sweat, evidence of Kakashi's fervour and sexual excitement. Naruto's entire body moved with the huge column of flesh that impaled him, over and over at a pace that he'd rarely experienced and could barely keep up with. God, he needed _more_.

His hands struggled to keep their hold on Kakashi's sweaty shoulders as the other man moved his hips up and down in an animalistic rage, coming up to meet Naruto's as the other lost control of the situation completely and let momentum do the work for him, his full weight splitting him apart on hardness before bouncing him back up again. The force of Kakashi's thrusts almost threw him off entirely and would've done so if Kakashi didn't keep his hands firmly clutched on Naruto's waist to direct his movements. It was invigorating for Kakashi to see the flashes of discomfort and fatigue across Naruto's façade and to vaguely relate back to the notion that he was the one causing it. The main thought in the forefront of his mind however, was that Naruto had asked for it. He didn't learn like others, and so he needed to be taught in other ways. This disgusting exchange was all that the blonde was good for.

Naruto knew there was no more psychiatrist in the silver-haired man. This monster was something he had enticed out but there was still something missing. He pressed his body flush against his once mentor and drew his tongue in a wet line from his chest up to his lips, laying a needy kiss against the dry skin there. He winced when the other backhanded him across the face, making his head snap to the side and cheek sting instantly pink. The sight egged Kakashi on further and he sat up straighter on the desk, pulling Naruto's legs further apart and re-wrapping them on either side of himself for deeper access of the boy's heat. He stole all control readily, making Naruto only a toy he manipulated on his lap.

"Ah, ah, _aaah…!_ Is - is that…all- all you've got?" Naruto moaned out as he twisted his neck around, his hot breath hitting Kakashi's face and letting the other see that the brat was still capable of insulting him. Naruto's hands gripped the back of Kakashi's head, his eyes as clear as ever as he summoned his strength and purposely clenched down on the intruding muscle below. "Come on," he hissed. "_Fuck me_. Use me, punish this slut for thinking he can best you!"

The older man snarled and without his mask the expression was free to see. Naruto chuckled and next thing he knew he found himself being thrown to his back on the carpet, landing with a heavy crash against wooden chair legs. He looked down his body, a quick inspection revealing that much of his normally tan skin was chaffed red, some of it broken. Spreading his legs apart, he saw with shock there was blood running in thin rivulets down his thighs and legs that he hadn't noticed before.

'_Whoa,'_ was all he had time to register before he was descended upon again. A palm pushed him back into the carpet and his bottom half was lifted up to hang across Kakashi's thighs. He threw his head back, a high guttural cry escaping as Kakashi shoved himself in again, the lack of lubricant never really attracting his attention until now. This time he noticed the feeling of liquid burning his entrance with more acuteness, and he could feel the warm blood dripping steadily between his cheeks to stain the carpet. His hands pulled at Kakashi's wrists.

"Ah, no!" His chest heaved with effort. "Slow…down!"

Kakashi sped up and drove harder, eager to defile Naruto's entire body. Sweaty, blonde locks dragged across the carpet as Naruto twisted from one side to the other, his eyes clenched shut as the abuse rolled through his entirety in nauseatingly perceptible waves.

"Ka- ah, god! Fuck you," he panted, words so incoherent that Kakashi barely made them out. Barely.

"You _whore_," Kakashi spat. His hand snaked around Naruto's length and tugged at the weeping muscle, drawing out Naruto's breaking point so that the blonde sobbed with exertion. Deep inside, Naruto felt Kakashi's cock grow even larger and tense yet again, already familiar with it from the continuous times he'd been taken for the past half an hour or more.

Warmth that wasn't blood burst forth into his canal, washing his walls and marking the invasion that had taken place. His own, thinned cum painted their navels and he sighed as Kakashi held them in their position for some moments, letting the euphoria fade away. Noticing the large hands still on his sides, he pushed them away.

"Let go of me," he mumbled, genuinely exhausted. He pulled himself up onto his elbows and moved back, sliding Kakashi out of his hole. He yelped when the other rent him back, burning his elbows on the carpet and simultaneously snapping his own hips forward, hard length once more pulsating snugly inside. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at Kakashi, whose gaze was on Naruto's own completely softened manhood.

"I've heard," Kakashi said sadistically, "that sex hurts _much_ more if you can't orgasm anymore."

Naruto watched him in disbelief, a combination of both fear and excitement mixing in the base of his stomach at the leer on the other's features. He had never tried _this_ before. Kakashi was determined to make him suffer.

Naruto was sure of it after the first post-coital thrust, and decided that Kakashi understood a lot more about intimacy than he'd let on. The man's stamina was better than his own and Naruto experienced every rip and jab to his inside with utter clarity and no buffer of pleasure this time. Just pain on pain on pain, building up to a pinnacle so strong that he screamed with the intensity of the torture.

"Scream," Kakashi commanded with a grin and flashing eyes, and Naruto did so without needing to be asked. His charge's hands were beginning to distract him and so Kakashi single-handedly pinned them by the wrists above the boy's head, watching as the fingers curled inwards to pierce the palms. His own thrusting continued with vigour, the excitement at seeing Naruto completely helpless and battered beneath him being the driving force. He ran a hot finger down Naruto's decumbent penis. "You shouldn't get any pleasure from this," he said harshly, and he climaxed more violently than before, moaning as Naruto screamed again and writhed. Unable to take so much volume, the thick, white liquid leaked sluggishly from Naruto's hole, tinted pink by blood.

Panting more than he could ever remember in his life, Naruto could do nothing but lay there with his half-mast eyes fixed on the ceiling behind Kakashi as he regained his breath. It stayed that way for what was a long time to Naruto, his mind buzzing chaotically. Finally his arms were released, he felt Kakashi withdrawl with an obvious squelch and move off of him. The other sat back on his haunches and Naruto's legs slid from their previous position, dropping unhindered to the carpet with the mess between them still clearly exposed. He knew Kakashi's eyes were running over him, taking in every detail. How his skin had been abused and torn everywhere, face hit and his body used for pleasure like it was worth absolutely nothing. The blonde's lips curved brazenly.

"Hah…did you enjoy yourself?" Naruto asked breathlessly, finding his words with difficulty. He closed his glazed eyes and awkwardly rolled himself over, away from the other's warm body as he did so. Blindly grabbing the closest article of clothing which happened to be his torn black shirt, he pulled it on and the loose garment hung down to cover his sticky nether regions.

"How do you feel?" Naruto imitated one of Kakashi's favourite lines, stumbling to rise as he collected more articles. "Stronger? More powerful? Like you want _more_?" He found his jeans and with difficulty pulled the skinnies on over his boxers, already sullied. Wood creaked under his fingers as he dragged himself to his feet with the back of the chair, and his laborious breathing began to ease as he started his cleaning up of the furniture and fallen objects in the room.

As expected, Kakashi didn't answer. He'd quite obviously failed in his preliminary quest to break the blonde. All of his earlier words to the boy began to run backwards except for a single phrase.

"_You planned."_

Naruto cast a glance around the room, satisfied with its semi-clean state. They landed on Kakashi last and he smirked at the dishevelled clutter the proud man was still in, liquids around him purposely uncleaned so as to serve as a reminder after Naruto left. Kakashi thought Naruto had never looked more certain.

"Thanks for the fuck, Kakashi. Maybe I'll let you do this again one day," he said airily. Kakashi already knew the lie as Naruto turned around, hand at the door and leaning on it.

"Oh…" Naruto deliberately paused. "Just don't go off at me for 'luring' you 'into your actions', kay?"

The latch unlocked, Naruto winked over his shoulder and Kakashi was left alone, still in the same spot, his mind racing at the game his charge had turned back on him.

* * *

:::::::::::::

:::::::

"Kakashi."

Sasuke found the other man resting with both elbows on his desk and face hidden in his palms. Not saying anything about this behaviour, Sasuke merely sat himself down in the other chair and made himself comfortable.

"Can anything be done for Naruto?" he asked, straight to the point. His instructor moved his head a little each way before lifting it to survey Sasuke.

"Sasuke," he said lowly. His own gut churned and guilt consumed him, eating away everything from the inside. It wasn't a familiar sensation for him; he had rarely had reason to feel it. But now, it was quite easily the worst emotion he'd ever experienced.

Sasuke's eyes turned to slits, calculating and waiting.

"_How _Sasuke," Kakashi's voice echoed, "do you even sleep at night?"

_:::End of Part 3:::_

* * *

Second chapter I'm uploading in same day X.X And here comes the next part!


	4. Part 4

_**Warnings: **Lemons. Which can be quite bad for the health it seems ;]_

* * *

**_Unhealthy...Part 4_**

_By Om0cha_

:::::::::::::

Pleasant aromas of pungent brewed coffee, sweet cake and freshly baked bread surrounded the little, round table Naruto sat down at. The café was relatively full at this time in the afternoon and so nobody really noticed him –the whispered rapist – as they continued conversations with their visitors, sipping beverages with an ease of mind that came from just getting out of the mundane centre. Naruto knew and remembered though, that the café was just another branch of the centre, cunningly styled so that the emergency buttons were hidden behind counters and lights instead of plain view in hallways. As he lifted the glass of weak liquor his own companion had ordered for him and looked around, several eyes shied away in the distance.

"Why are you here?" he muttered before he took a large mouthful, feeling it sting its way down his throat and oesophagus. He'd never really been fond of alcohol, his first taste having been on his 16th birthday when he made the unwise decision to celebrate with friends instead of family. The red headed boy across the table had his chin resting on his interlocked fingers and he regarded Naruto's question with an expression of surprise and disappointment which the other gave no visible attention to.

"Naruto, of course I'd come," he said, voice silken and soothing, luxuriously oscillating just like Naruto remembered it. As he lifted his chin, copper red hair moved with him. "It's alright. I'm here so you can relax. I missed you, you know."

"Kyuubi."

"Yes?"

"…."

"How are my parents?" Naruto asked finally. It wasn't the question he had in mind but now that it was out he found he really wanted to know, and he waited anxiously for an answer as the other startled at him.

"They're still mad, Naruto." Kyuubi scratched the back of his head reluctantly and then shifted the direction of his explanation after some thought. "Mad doesn't really cut it," he said. "All your stuff is gone and I heard they've had your name wiped from the family tree and inheritance lists." Expecting it but still wretchedly dismayed, Naruto flopped back into his chair.

"Figures," he said with resignation. "I never should have told them I was gay." He took another swig of his drink, revealing the punctures and bruises on his neck with the movement. Kyuubi reached across and took his hand into his own, making Naruto lift his lips from the glass and instead glare extremely sober daggers at the other.

"You're still letting people touch you," Kyuubi stated, staring at the hickies Naruto had made no effort to hide since they were created four days ago. "I thought they stopped you from that kind of stuff here?" Naruto shrugged noncommittally.

"It's what I am," he said self deprecatingly as he put the glass down. "Nothing can stop an addiction, especially any of the idiots here." He looked Kyuubi squarely in the eye, accusing. "You should know… You had your fair share of me after all."

"Fair share?"

Kyuubi snorted. "Out of how many? Do you even remember how many men had you before and after me?" His scarlet pupils fixed on the parallel whisker scars lining Naruto's cheeks and darkness swirled in them. "It's those scars," he bit out. "They make you look like some minx."

He lifted his other hand to stroke them but Naruto pulled backwards suddenly as if the slightest touch would burn. Quick as sight, the red-head shuttered his hand beneath his own across the tablecloth and stopped him from moving any further away, hissing.

"_Don't_, Naruto," he threatened, appearance remaining calm so that Naruto's watchers didn't suspect. "I know everything about your addiction, and after seeing you," his eyes flickered to Naruto's neck, "I know that you'll never get off it."

Naruto's eyes flashed as internal chaos unleashed from its leash and he bared his teeth, tearing his hand away with vicious strength as he repeated in a vindictive snarl:

"Why the _fuck_ are you here, _dear cousin?_"

* * *

_Because denial wasn't a river; It was the rapidly crumbling dam keeping him safe._

* * *

Sasuke's appearance was completely calm and Kakashi had to give him credit, one ankle over the other knee and arms resting casually on the perches. "I'm straight, Kakashi," Sasuke said simply. "You and I both know that." So this was the face of the mentally unstable, shameless and ironically a master in his hated art of drama. It wasn't anything like Kakashi had ever seen before and Sasuke seemed to know it.

"I'm straight too, Sasuke," he replied. "You're smart but so am I. Don't insult the two of us by playing this game."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dismissive and uncaring. Nothing to show there was anything wrong. The perfect, emotionless façade that any actor would have been envious of.

"You stole the keys from Iruka's office when you were having your final session," Kakashi accused heavily, his disappointment dragging him through another, more sinister failure that would not be forgiven. "That was how you got into Naruto's room. You returned them the next morning when your documents were being finalised, before anyone else could notice they were missing."

"That's a theory with holes everywhere," Sasuke said casually, flicking his fingers in the air next to him. "You don't know that the keys were ever missing to begin with. You are depending on coincidences. Why would it be me who stole them? Iruka's office is unoccupied _and _occupied several times a day and there are a hundred people in this centre, _sensei_."

Everything was carefully researched. _Planned_.

"You're very confident you won't get caught," Kakashi said and he knew he wouldn't be. Naruto had made sure of that. "Confident enough that you didn't even deny my accusation."

"You have no evidence," Sasuke said curtly. "None at all."

Cool rejection.

Silence.

"You did it," Kakashi said softly. It was horrible that Sasuke could meet his eyes so calmly. "Naruto lied to us but you already knew that didn't you? He lied to us about his family. He lied to us about his feelings, about his condition and scenario. You knew all along and yet you didn't tell me_."_

"That was your own failure," Sasuke said sharply. Even though Kakashi had wanted to draw out another response from the boy he saw something in his eyes that froze him, rendering him unable to defend himself from the guilt that burst through and strangled his system. "I am different to Naruto," Sasuke's voice echoed. "You can't use the same method on two people but you tried anyway. Of course it didn't work."

"I failed with the both of you," Kakashi admitted grimly.

In that split moment Sasuke's eyes flooded with hatred and his collected composure disappeared. Standing up, he knocked everything from the desk in one violent sweep. Papers and folders which had been lain out carefully fluttered to the floor with pens and paperclips, a new clock that had been bought to hide scratches across the table cluttered to Sasuke's feet and he picked it up. With an over-arm throw he pelted it into the frames on the wall and they fell with the weight of their linked entities, one after the other to shatter in clinking piles on the ground.

"You want to know how wrong you are?" he demanded dangerously as he turned back to Kakashi, his hot breath fanning across the psychiatrist's face. "_I'll tell you." _He was so close that the Kakashi could see the maniacal red flecking his pupils, the way his handsome features had turned dreadfully and reflected every darkness that had built up in his heart.

"You're just like his cousin," Sasuke whispered. "Naruto didn't do anything at all, but it's still his fault according to all of you. There's bastards everywhere out there that think Naruto's just a bit of experimentation. And the idiot _lets_ it happen."

"He was always the submissive," Kakashi murmured with realisation. "It was a lie when he said he wasn't." Sasuke's fist clenched.

"Wrong," he snarled. "He was never meant to be either! That was what his cousin made him. What _you_ made him." Because Naruto had been completely clean for all of his life. An innocent, confused teenager whose world collapsed around him the moment he admitted he was different.

"You thought you were making him pay," Sasuke whispered and Kakashi closed his unmasked eye, shamefaced. "But he ended up playing you. He doesn't give a damn what happens because of that son of a bitch! For him, _sex _is just a way to make others see how much they want him, for him to feel needed without any obligations afterwards. He doesn't _care._"

_He'd long since detached his actions from his mind._

"But you, Kakashi," Sasuke continued in revulsion, pulling himself back over to his side. Kakashi felt the oppressive air linger with malice. "You're a complete mess, while he lives like nothing happened at all."

"_No one ever stayed with me more than once…"_

_._

_._

_._

"…_**because I never let them."**_

* * *

Naruto glared over the table, the air around him crackling with so much hatred that the people closest had fallen silent and were pretending not to notice the virulence seeping ever thicker from the blonde. He ignored them, his eyes fixed definitively on the bane he wished would just get swallowed up by the ground already.

"So you've still got some spirit," Kyuubi said with a satisfied nod. "That's good."

"Your mouth," Naruto said coolly, flexing his fingers underneath the table. "I still want to knock it off sometimes."

"Yet you still couldn't resist," Kyuubi said with a wide leer mutating his handsome face. "You _jumped_ at me when I offered."

"I didn't." Naruto swore heavily. He slammed his fist on the table top, control be gone. "Fuck you, I know where to draw the line!" he snarled. "You're my god damn cousin!"

"And?" his so called cousin jeered. "Everyone already knew you were a fag. I was so hurt you never told me yourself. I had to find out from your parents."

"You never talked to me before anyway," Naruto said, and his body was positively trembling from his failed attempts to suppress his unfulfilled screams for belligerence. "Why the hell did you have to start? You ruined _everything_." Kyuubi grew more daring at this and he shifted his hands up, cupping both sides of Naruto's face. Naruto made to pull away but his cheeks began to hurt from the pressure that was warningly increased and he settled for looking to the side, at anywhere but his perfidious cousin.

"Are you going to cry?" Kyuubi murmured almost lovingly, his thumb running under Naruto's eyes at the places where tear tracks would appear. "Every time we made love, I wished that it would be like the first time." He kissed the corner of Naruto's eye. "But I guess…" he whispered as he lifted his lips to the shell of Naruto's ear, "you can only be broken once." He released his hands and like a snake, slid them back to his side over the tablecloth.

Naruto took in a deep, shuddering breath, closing his eyes and reopening them as he tried to shake off the lingering touch. "You're wrong," he managed.

"At least I'm not gay."

"Keep telling yourself that," Naruto said with a scoff, "but _you _wanted _me_. I tried to stop you. Face it –you're an incestuous fag. Your parents will realize it soon and then you'll be here in my place."

A cry tore from him as Kyuubi grabbed the back of his head and pulled him forward. Screw security, he thought with a wince, couldn't they see an _assault _was happening?

"Are you lonely in here? Do you want me here?" Kyuubi whispered harshly. "My friends all miss you, you know. They said you were the most obedient slut they'd ever had."

"I'm not a slut," Naruto forced out. "You…you were my first! I didn't 'sleep around at school' or 'fuck all my teachers!' And my parents shouldn't have believed it either!"

"So?" Kyuubi mocked. "So, maybe I knew all along! So what? Your parents are _homophobic_, they could never love you!"

"Then you shouldn't have done anything!" Naruto shouted.

Deeming Naruto's outburst too loud and proximity too tantalisingly close, Kyuubi smashed their lips together but this time Naruto kicked him under the table and felt the tip of the tongue in his mouth waver. The fucking hypocrite. He bit down hard and spat out the foul blood after Kyuubi pulled back with a cry of shocked pain.

"You're…resisting," he said, confusion all across his face at the missing symptoms of addiction. Naruto stood up and threw the remaining contents of his glass across the table at Kyuubi, just as two guards reached him and took hold of both his arms. He didn't struggle as they apologized to the dripping red-head and wheeled him around towards the exit. He did, however, whisper one last derisive goodbye, his mind cursing his entire family down to the deepest pits of homophobic hell.

"After all the effort you went through to put me here… of course I couldn't let you down."

::::::::::::

::::::

:::

_I was scared. _

_I'd already unlocked the door but I didn't know what it'd open to. Would he hear it and me, and my foolish heart's thudding? Would he be angry from before? Or would he keep up his game and raise the stakes once again? I hoped he'd be asleep, and I opened it. _

_I knew he'd be asleep._

_He was visibly uncomfortable and his sheets were knotted across his body, one leg resting above them and his arms uncovered on his pillow. I saw his hands grab them so tightly that the knuckles turned white and then in a fit, his face turned to the door, faced me like I'd wanted him to do. The only thing I hadn't accounted for in my mind was for his eyes to be closed. Always, always, always, in every thought and dream they had been there. _

_Not like the day I met him, nor any other time thereafter: I was waiting for __**him**__. I know I was. And I despised myself for it._

_I looked at the other blonde then. It was disappointing because his hair was dirty, straw blonde, nothing like the soft, sun-spun silk that was Naruto's, like lustrous glowing threads under the stray moonbeam illuminating his pillow and sensuous face. But I had to know. I had to know._

_I opened the curtains to let the moon see._

_I covered his eyes and gagged his mouth._

_I pressed the knife against his stomach._

_He woke. _

_And he struggled._

_It was no use. I wasn't aroused at all. So I glanced across the room to where Naruto was still silently sleeping, his brow creased as night demons plagued him, his face relieved of the aching smile that somehow hurt. More peaceful, yet more truly suffering. His skin glowed under the moonlights' witness, like the angel he was meant to be before he would be exorcised by the day. I saw him. I could feel him. I could take him…_

…_away._

_And it worked._

_Curse it, it worked. Now this blonde would pay, and so would Naruto. _

_I pulled out the substitute and then it happened. Then, it finally happened._

_Naruto awoke. __**Naruto**__, truly, truly…awoke._

_And finally I saw __**him**__. Cerulean blue…azure, __**clearly **__and truly__on me, blinking gently as if it was all sure to disappear with the next hesitant flutter__**. **__I saw the way he thought I was a dream and his lips smiled gently, so softly curving, and without knowing I smiled back because what he'd given me was the greatest prize. I smiled to him as he dreamed. _

_And he let me._

_And then I saw his fear. I felt his terror as he stumbled and pulled me from his replacement, felt his __**love**__ as he stared at what I'd done and tears fell suddenly from the blue, like rain in a swooping storm, his arms around me as he begged me to leave. His shock was real and mine and then he pushed me out._

_And I let him._

"God," Kakashi whispered. "Where were you that night?"

* * *

_Emotions and what I __**feel**__…they were never meant to be the same._

'_What am I doing?'_

His fist was poised in the air, prepared to come down and rap at any moment on the wooden door plated with the number, '132.' Naruto's bottom lip trembled and his other hand clutched the wrist of his raised one as he stared hollowly ahead at the silver digits. Anyone watching would've believed he was a patient that suffered from regular seizures.

"Calm down," he whispered to himself. "Naruto you _idiot_…this is the last time you'll ever see him."

_Just get it over with already. Who cares if he kicks me out? It won't matter, not after this._

He knocked twice, losing his backbone before the third could make contact. Hiding his hand behind himself to toy nervously on the frayed ribbon tied around the little present he'd prepared, he took a deep breath and smiled widely as the door opened.

That breath escaped when he saw Sasuke appear in the doorway, and even breathing basics were forgotten in a moment. The raven looked at him, expression unreadable, then their chests became noticeably close when he drew nearer still to his visitor. Sunlight streamed from the bright room behind and Naruto raised his head upwards at the other's face, heart fluttering unhealthily as Sasuke's devastatingly beguiling gaze focused on him, and only him.

"Did you tell anyone?" Sasuke asked. Naruto knew what he was talking about instantly and shook his head negative. Sasuke studied him for a moment, considering the integrity in the blonde's stature before standing to the side. "Well, get in idiot."

Sasuke closed the door after him, the sound of the latch locking automatically prompting Naruto to reveal his gift. He proffered it out in front of him with both hands and held his breath as Sasuke plucked it lightly from his open palms.

"I…I thought I should give you something. Since you're leaving and all," he explained. He hesitated then added, "Congratulations." The other rolled the package over in his hands, fingers dexterous and Naruto swallowed. "If you don't want it then you could, I dunno, stash it in your wardrobe or something. I probably won't be allowed to take it with me to the asylum. Those people are crazy, they'll probably just –"

"Naruto," Sasuke said, effectively cutting off his babbling.

"I – uh…" Naruto sighed. "What?" Sasuke placed his present on top of the desk and crossed his arms, hip resting against the side of the furniture as he studied him.

"You're acting differently today," he said, eyes narrowing on the blonde.

"Well you don't like me all loud and obnoxious and shit," Naruto replied and suddenly he was back to being just that. "What do you want me to do then, huh? Mr perfect, let's hear what's going on in that head of yours."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"Does it matter?"

"_Tell me," _Sasuke demanded and Naruto snapped.

"_You're _the asshole who framed me and you have the nerve to ask _me_?" he snarled. Sasuke brushed his hand through the air dismissively.

"Why didn't you tell Kakashi about _everything else_," Sasuke said. "He's your psychiatrist. He's supposed to know these things."

"You could have told him," Naruto retorted, for all the world feeling like a cat that had been dumped in water then brushed the wrong way. "You've been having nice little chats about me anyway."

"That's none of my business," Sasuke said bluntly. "It's his job."

"Well he's too proud," Naruto said simply, "and the proud always fall."

Sasuke stalked across the 5 feet between them and grabbed his wrist in his hold, squeezing. "I'm more proud than him," he rasped, eyes on Naruto's half-closed ones. The hand he'd gripped twisted and held his own wrist just as tightly in retaliation.

"And that's why," Naruto said to his face, "you'll fall too." He closed his eyes completely. "And me," he whispered. "I'm already in hell."

Sasuke seized his other hand as well and held both tightly beneath his palms. "That's cruel, _dobe_."

"You—"

"Shut up."

When Sasuke pressed impatient lips to his, blue eyes shot wide open. His eyelashes grazed against Sasuke's cheek as the raven moved forwards, and he blinked rapidly into dark depths before he panicked at the face that was much too close and all too palpable. The fact that he could see Sasuke and could place his face with the hungry lips and tongue working on his made him bolt. To Sasuke, the expression was just like the fear that Naruto had shown after he realized he wasn't a dream that night and he pulled back as his legs were kicked several times in succession, their lips separating with a faint pop as his own thinned in annoyance. Not what he'd wanted his first taste to be like.

"What the hell, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered as he took a step back, managing to free one hand and pull it to his lips. He could feel his body protesting, wanting to get back to the warmth. "You know the truth…" He didn't know whether to listen to his body or mind. "…so what are you doing?"

Sasuke still hadn't let go of Naruto's other wrist through his attack and Naruto found himself yanked forwards and off balance, right into the others chest with his legs tangled up by a well placed trip. This was too familiar and he stood frozen as Sasuke breathed down the back of his neck, vaguely feeling a hand creep to his shirt buttons.

"You know the truth too," Sasuke mumbled into his ear. "That I'm a rapist."

"You …you hate me that much, huh?' he stammered into Sasuke's shirt. "Well, you got your wish. You'll be free and I'll be locked away for the rest of my life. At first I wondered why you didn't pick me but it makes sense now." He clenched his teeth, felt the warm body and muscles beneath him shift. "I _hate you_." Sasuke's mouth twisted.

"Good."

He pulled Naruto's shirt apart, too vexed to bother with buttons anymore and the garment slid down to hang off the blonde's forearms.

Before Naruto could argue the world turned upside down and the wind was knocked from his lungs as he was pinned to the floor, the culprit elbow digging into his chest and ribs as he wheezed. Locks of Sasuke's black hair flitted across his face with the vertigo and he moved forward so Naruto could see his smirk, almost inhumanly perfect.

"I don't like foreplay either," he said, "but…you're a special case."

Regaining some breath, Naruto glowered up at him and pushed with a palm against his thorax, the painful jab in his ribs disappearing as some pressure was relieved. "Get off," he hissed.

"Make me."

Unyielding, Sasuke put Naruto's wrist to his mouth and kissed the skin there before licking the slightly pink area, the action making Naruto forget what he'd just said and follow how the wet, pink muscle flitted from Sasuke's darker lips. Sasuke watched his expression and his other hand went down to deftly undo the button and zipper on the blonde's jeans, silky blue boxers showing between teeth as they were separated. "You lie too much," Sasuke told him and he yanked down the boxers and jeans together, down to Naruto's ankles where they would act as a bind. Naruto's eyes widened in incredulity, no longer sure this was a scare tactic when air touched the exposed skin between his legs. Taking advantage of his lapse, Sasuke quickly stripped off his own shirt before recovering his position over him. Naruto felt the first rustles of fear press down along with Sasuke's body.

"You…no! You _can't_! Bastard, you said you weren't gay! Get off!" he said frantically.

He hit Sasuke's chest area but no pain registered on the other's face, and that was too far away for him to reach. When he tried to kick out with both legs instead Sasuke quickly straddled his thighs, laying himself almost flat across Naruto's chest and aligning their faces, using his weight to immobilise his capture.

"I'm not gay," he said, his words sure and strong. He pressed Naruto's wrists into the carpet, on either side of his head. He lowered his face, hovering horizontally above Naruto's own as their breaths came in short puffs and Naruto's fingers curled. "You know I'm not."

"I can't do this with you," Naruto begged. "Please Sasuke, _don't_ –mhph!"

_Don't make me your experiment!_

Sasuke's lips covered his rapidly moving ones again, letting no air pass by the seal. Naruto tried moving his head away but it was futile. Sasuke's lips merely followed, suffocating him. Despite the lack of oxygen and the fact that he resisted, parts of Naruto's body still reacted to the searing touches. The heat of their touching chests, Sasuke's clothed hardness pressing against his own and the desire he felt from being lain out naked down there was trying to bring out the whore he'd trained himself into.

But fuck, he didn't want to be a whore for Sasuke. He wanted to be _Naruto_, clean and loved. And because that Naruto no longer existed…

He struggled.

His flailing caused Sasuke's sucking to become bites and blood bubbled forth into their kiss, a weak warning of what would come if Naruto kept this up. But Sasuke didn't pull back; he was determined to make Naruto experience this foreplay because he didn't want a whore either. He wanted his _mind_ and even if that meant breaking him apart to find it, then so be it.

He shifted his attention to Naruto's neck and collarbone, licked and bit feverishly at every patch of sensitive skin until Naruto was moaning and his entire body sank helplessly with languid, unsure _need_. Naruto's knees suddenly spread as far as they would go with his ankles still bound and after surveying this Sasuke realized he was failing, and that Naruto wasn't breaking. He was still _hiding_.

Growling, he sat upright, convinced that in his current, sexually aroused state Naruto would not make an escape attempt. Naruto, confused when all the pleasure disappeared suddenly, opened his eyes and saw Sasuke's hands at his belt. He felt the weight lift from his lower body for a second when the raven discarded his own clothing and the sudden thought came to his head – _run!_

But he'd forgotten about his jeans and boxers. And as a result, his attempt to scrabble backwards merely ended with him falling to the ground once more a few inches back, his exposed hole now in perfect alignment with Sasuke's newly revealed member. As he pulled his upper body up and internally screamed grief at the lost chance, his mind cleared and he was no longer the whining slut. A slut would never have tried to get away from this. He was back to being madly in love with the boy above him.

And as Sasuke leaned over his form once more, wetting his lips with a lick and smirk, Naruto knew he'd been lured out. He had been caught and rendered defenceless.

"I'll have you, Naruto," Sasuke said huskily and Naruto's throat clenched, "like no one else ever has."

This was different to what Kyuubi had done to him. He hadn't really known Kyuubi, even as a cousin. Somehow though, in the couple of months since he'd met Sasuke he had already grown firmly attached. It was unexplainable and didn't make sense but he'd been let in and dug down deeper than even the psychiatrists, into the insecurities that had been neglected for too many years. He wanted to protect him. He wanted to stay with him, even if it was just as that annoying idiot that could sometimes make him smile and feel a smidgen of life as it was before it began spiralling downwards for the both of them.

What Sasuke was doing now was trying to completely alter that bond, that mutual exchange which helped them both live beyond the lie of the centre. He was gambling and trying to create another one, one which Naruto was in no mindset to accept.

_I'm dirty._

_I'm __**everyone's**__._

_I can't let him become __**everyone…!**_

"Stop!" he screamed. "Sasuke, please! Don't do this to me!"

_Don't look at me like __**everyone else**__! Look at me like __**you**__ do._

His sexual experience had completely escaped him in the face of his shock and mental consciousness. When he saw Sasuke's cock, engorged and leaking lifted before his lips, Naruto wanted to start crying. There was a metal piercing dangling from it— a little, metallic ball that hung off the end of his comparably huge penis, shaking with each throb of the aroused muscle. Sasuke had had reason to boast of his sexual encounters and there was no doubt his girls had always been satisfied. He was beyond any size Naruto could call up to his reluctant memories and yet the blonde had never felt less excited. There was no way he could take that in him.

Sasuke's hand grabbed his chin and forced his mouth open. The first tears started flowing. Then Sasuke pushed forward and he had no choice but to suck and further increase Sasuke's pleasure like a bitch, could do nothing but let his choking sobs travel up the veined shaft occupying his entire orifice and obstructing his jaw movements. His lips were pushed wider apart and it was down his throat, moving in and out and making his head bob with the action while he retched intermittently, mouth aching from the size and yet unable to close around the enormous gag.

Sasuke could see Naruto's soaked cheeks and kept going, placing one leg next to Naruto's side and the other near the blonde's head as he moved his hips cautiously back and forth into Naruto's mouth. He didn't want to make him lose consciousness and half of his cock was all Naruto could take without entirely losing air. The blonde wasn't familiar with blowjobs and his mouth was already growing red at the edges as it stretched to accommodate, his teeth grazing delightfully without intention along Sasuke's length as the thrusts increased in strength.

"Naruto," he groaned. With his hands on the back of the blonde's head he pushed him closer, making him deep-throat his need. He sped up and felt Naruto's throat clench as his gag reflex kicked in. With his next forward thrust into the heat his cum spurted forth and with satisfaction he watched Naruto's wet eyes widen as he kept his cock there, forcing him to swallow all the liquid or else choke. Satisfied when Naruto's throat stopped moving and the blonde had slackened despondently, Sasuke pulled out and let go of his hair.

Remnants of thick white leaked from his member and Naruto's lips as the blonde panted and gasped for air greedily. He almost felt guilty when Naruto slumped onto his side weakly, his eyes glazed and showing obvious mental disarray.

"Lea…" Naruto gushed hoarsely and tried again, eyes squeezing shut in effort as his mouth moved to overcome the numbness. "_Leave_."

Sasuke pulled him up by his upper arms and ignoring the sheen of pearlescent white still painting his coral lips, he again pressed them together in an open mouthed kiss, his own taste mixing with the exoticness that was Naruto and leaving him to find the evidence of their intimacy invigorating. He spoke into the blonde's mouth, words reverberating in his cavern.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm not going to prepare you."

Naruto tried to scream in protest as Sasuke drew back. He clawed at Sasuke's shoulders without use, unable to elicit another single word after the plundering his mouth and throat had gone through. No!

Helpless, he felt his boxers and jeans get pulled from his ankles as Sasuke settled in between his legs, their erections touching together and increasing the heat coursing through them with that simple fact. With both hands he lifted Naruto's legs and let his buttocks fall back down against his own lower thighs so that the head of his cock was hard against the fissure between them and Naruto's kicks met uselessly with air behind him. Nails drew blood across his back in one last, desperate effort and experimentally, Sasuke pressed against Naruto's entrance, the ring of muscles so tight that it was impossible to see how he would fit. Pleased when both Naruto's hole and stiff cock twitched in response, he positioned himself so that with one, powerful thrust he could bury himself inside.

But he wouldn't do that. He wanted this done slow. He wanted Naruto to feel every moment of intrusion and remember it, just like new lovers would.

Sasuke hadn't wanted to cover Naruto's eyes and mouth.

He hadn't wanted to raise a knife to him.

But he sure as hell wanted Naruto. _All of him_.

"Mine," he muttered. Naruto's eyes grew large. Then Sasuke began pushing in.

Blue orbs rolled back and Naruto twisted in a loss of control, his fingers and toes curling as Sasuke raised his lower body more off the ground to improve ease of penetration, while his legs tensed across Sasuke's arms where they were hooked. The blonde's sphincter muscle widened sluggishly as Sasuke continued pushing determinately, eventually just giving in with a tearing of flesh and warm liquid which began to suck him inwards instead. The blonde's scream was drawn out while Sasuke's huge cock edged in bit by bit until at last all nine inches were in, a thick, blistering column pulsing inside his passage in a freshly torn discovery. Naruto sobbed at the sensation of tearing anew, couldn't look at anything even as Sasuke blew soothingly against his neck. His nether regions thrummed with a stinging fullness as both of them basked in the notion that Sasuke was now _in _Naruto, had made himself a part of him.

_And could finally touch all of him._

"Sa-"

Sasuke pulled out to his tip, the cold metal of his piercing rubbing against Naruto's walls and telling him exactly where he was. Then he surged his body forward, his cock snapped back inside completely with a _slap _and Naruto screamed again and writhed uncontrollably, head falling back as his body experienced a mixture of intense pain and ecstasy. Blood flowed from his entrance while Sasuke endeavoured to clean the blonde from everyone else, his member encased in the most unbelievable tightness that caressed and squeezed every inch as if it knew what he wanted.

_Naruto had always known what he wanted._

"Naruto," he panted, begged. He leaned over him. He kissed him again. He willed him to see what he wanted _this time_.

And finally Naruto moved with him. Tan arms released their clutch on his shoulders to wrap behind his neck, pulling him down flush against a heaving chest. He was so close he could hear Naruto's hiccoughing, uneven breathing and see every shade of blue in his glazed eyes, flickering with an influx of emotions that were still trying to mix with the physical. Naruto wet his lips, parched from screaming, and the action drove Sasuke further even though it wasn't done out of intention.

_At last…_

He went deeper and Naruto wrapped his legs around his waist, surrendering to what he felt. He enveloped Naruto in his hold while the teary blonde hesitantly lifted his head to bring their lips together and with that, destroy the entire dam that had been built up between his mind and actions. Naruto tried to hide his mewls and truth. In front of Sasuke everything was different; he was no longer the one in control and it was a risky, dangerous game that could at any moment leave him more shattered than before. But Sasuke knew what he was thinking and he struck against his bundle of nerves with purpose, washing away any doubt and unlocking the sounds that he had tried to keep to himself.

"To –to hell with that," he panted against Sasuke's open mouth, and then he tilted his head to move needily against it. Their arms became tangled over each other and now just clutched and felt any skin they could, savouring the new willingness to love with a fervour of the kind that would remain spontaneous, which would never die even after the burning touches had long cooled down.

"God Naruto…_its about time_," Sasuke jibed with a gratified smirk.

Their sweaty bodies moved in sync and Sasuke continuously thrusted into the clenching heat as Naruto started pushing up to meet him, offering everything and more than he knew he had. He attacked Naruto's neck in a search for his heartbeat, finding his pulse and suckling there until it was bright and Naruto could no longer contain the wanton sounds pouring from his lips.

"_Aah, Sasuke!... Sasuke!"_

"Never call this hell Naruto," Sasuke said against the shell of his ear, and his next series of thrusts hit Naruto's sweet spot every time with lethal accuracy. His hand moved to Naruto's red, leaking member in a longing to complete him at the same time as he neared his own peak. Naruto was in no condition to answer verbally and his passage instead seized Sasuke's cock in a grip of contracting muscle and nerves, their lips meeting together again with a gentleness that surpassed all the ferocity that each boy possessed alone. Sasuke claimed them over and over, the prize that came with breaking down Naruto's deeply imbedded anxieties.

He came hard into Naruto's heat and felt the overflow trickle erotically as Naruto released into his hand, but even then they didn't leave their high. Hands and fingers still lit trails of fire, lips remained locked in a passion of movement and for that moment, all they wanted was to know that they were still connected, in both mind and body. Naruto's crystalline blue eyes weren't closed anymore. They could face Sasuke without guilt or self-disgust, and the ensuing light that illuminated from within them touched Sasuke too, told him without any words, without any truth or lie or hidden strings,

_I love you too._

Sasuke clutched him closer because even with all the love in the world, he still didn't trust _himself_ to let the blonde go. He was too intoxicated with it, he had crossed the delicate, invisible line which meant loving across worlds into the love of souls crying to be together always.

He wanted to make a promise to Naruto, just as Naruto had done by giving him his necklace in that box.

"You'll go to heaven, Naruto," he murmured, so sure and Naruto cried out again, climax breaking and sending them both back tumbling down to earth where for now at least, they might be together.

_Wait for me._

:::::::::

:::::

::

"_I'd wish you the same dobe, but I don't want to give you false hope…_

_._

_._

_._

"…_**because I know I'll be going to hell without you."**_

* * *

The combined fax and phone on the third floor was something Kakashi had been complaining about for years now. It tended to throw the occasional fit when it was given too much work to do, something which Kakashi also pointed out about himself when he talked to his boss about it.

Sometimes it worked perfectly, crisp white paper rolling out one end while the twin copy showed up at the desired location. At other times it would send confidential papers to every fax in a kilometre radius. At its worst temperament yet, it spewed out paper in the form of shredded mush and will not have sent anything at all.

Kakashi watched as his resignation letter went through without a heist, reaching his superior and even giving him back his own copy to keep. Placing that on the desk, he proceeded to reach for the next document he'd have to put through. Unfolding it carefully and placing Sasuke's neatly written confession in the paper holder he numbered it to the asylum, a beep punctuating each digit he entered.

As a drawn out tone rang out and the letter started rolling through, he wondered which boy's wish the divines would grant this time, and whether either of them would come out whole by the end. Chances were that whatever the outcome, both Naruto and Sasuke would be thrown into a new game with another price, which for them would be more painful and long than any other…

_Waiting._

**_End of :Unhealthy:_**

* * *

There it is, three chapters uploaded at once because I left this way too late and its due in a matter of days. Please, by all means, take a lemon and leave a comment ;3

I'm actually pretty nervous and doubting if even half the people who open this story would make it to this page . Something to do with the SaiNaru and KakaNaru perhaps?

Edit: I actually forgot to put something in the story D: Thing is, when Naruto said he wasn't expecting a present from his parents that year, that was when Sasuke guessed the events leading up to his rehabilitation had only started recently. I.e. Naruto had only revealed his sexuality to his parents within the past year. It _can_ be guessed from the following chapters I suppose, but yes...apologies for confusing both readers and myself.


End file.
